Musou High
by TsuyoiRyuu
Summary: Asuka's fanfic! Enjoy guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Prophecy of War**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have been inspired by random-ness, boredom, and all thanks to Tsuyoi for the example! I like to take the time to thank you for reading this story. This fan fic is dedicated to you wookie regulars on Anime Linkz. Have fun, laugh hard, and enjoy reading my work. [ Asuka02

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The world has never been the same since its fall at the hands of mankind's last hope. What was should never have been, the outcome: the tragic loss of humanity. After the devastating World War III, many people have perished, and yet the land recuperated as it regained the source of survival. Now, people suffer the consequences of humanity's folly, as they dwell with their sins and the apocalyptic weather that has taken effect. Here, the battle cry of those who fight for good and for bad echoes across the devastation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young man walked through a field of ruins as ashes billowed into the air, swirling around him. He coughed as he surveyed the land, hoping there was still someone left alive. (This never ending plague…this was not the Garden of Eden. But the world would never be the way it used to be. I have to move on, even if there is no one left.) He walked throughout the village and kept his guard up, being very alert.

As he paused by his broken empty home, he suddenly saw his dream girl, standing there in the doorway, smiling. "You're still alive?" He took a tentative step forward, one hand outstretched, longing to caress her. But her image disappeared, leaving only his torn and aching heart. (I guess I'm just seeing things…it can't be her…she died a long time ago. I wasn't strong enough to be by her side and protect her when she needed me…I'm sorry…I am weak, a pathetic loser…) He lifted his face to the heavens and cried in anguish, "Why did this have to happen?! WHY HER?!!!"

Suddenly, he heard someone running in the distance, and started chasing what was a shadow. "Hold it! Come back here!!!" But the person jumped in the air and disappeared into the trees. The ninja looked back, and glanced over at the man, then quickly disappeared into the night. The man sighed deeply, looking up once again at the starry skies. (Could you really have survived that blast? Are you watching me up there?)

[Location: Kristoff Castle

A man dressed in sporty attire and a sweat suit ran into the castle. "Yo what's poppin?!" A dark shadowy figure appeared, "Peppy, what's the status?" He grinned and bows, "My Lord! It appears that in the aftermath, there are still survivors remaining in this realm."

The man let out an evil chuckle, "Then you know what we must do then… rally the troops!!! To think that even a bomb couldn't finish the job?! We have some work to do now, hurry!!"

Pepper dashed off to rally all the men. At the same time, Nazw walked into the dark hallway. "Master! So you haven't given up eh? The prisoners and slaves are not enough to entertain you?" The mysterious man turned to Nazw, "No, I will not stop until the world is mine! Muahaha!!! Find me those soldiers!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Location: Musou Academy

[School Bell Rings

A hyperactive girl ran around in circles, cheering, "Wee!!! Time to go to class!! Hurry up!!! Otherwise I'll stalk you Mortal!!!" The boy ran into the high school, visibly annoyed. "Leave me alone!!! For the last time…stop following me!!!" She laughed and giggled as she grabbed a hold of his backpack. "You have to walk me to class silly!!" He turned away and tried to pull his backpack free. "I'm not gonna do that!!!"

Another guy walked by to greet them. "All right Uni…let him go…its not fun stalking people." She smiled, "Yes it is! I like him!! Look!!! shows cell phone I even got his cell phone number!!!"

Mortal turned and looked at Discipter. "Dude she's creeping me out! Shake her off me!!" Discipter pointed at a different direction. "Look there's someone calling out for you!!" She glanced, "Huh?"

Discipter laughed and told Mortal to run. He sighed, "I guess some things went back to normal." She pushed Discipter and yelled, "Now look at what you did!! I miss my chance to ask him out!!!"

A tall young boy raced past him and yelled, "Hey Discipter!!! Did you hear about a new girl?!!!"

Grimm walked up to them while slinging his backpack to the side in a cool manner. "Did you say new girl?!" Tay's eyes widened, "Yeah so we won't be late. We all have to meet in the auditorium. Everyone is all excited and I can't figure out why." Grimm said, "All right lets go NOW!!!"

Lily sat down in the auditorium and turned to Uni. "What's going on here?" Uni peeked over the seats to look down at the stage. "I see the headmaster. Must be a new student?" Jess walked to the aisle behind them and leaned over. "Look at all the guys in the front…what if it's a guy?"

The girls started to giggle as the curtains pulled open. Lily examined all of the students. "Well it seems like it might be a senior like you Jess." Jess blinked, "You think so Lily? I guess so…I mean look at all the jocks, punks, and losers sitting there. Huh…this student must be special…"

Deez walked down to the front and raised his arms up in the air. "All right!!! Where is the new mami?!!!" Necro searched through the crowd and looked all around. "Why are we here Deez?" Deez scoffed, "We have a mission here and we have to find those Foxes we hunting down later."

Grimm sat down and the lights faded out, while the curtains pulled open. Endetium walked onto the stage with the headmaster, sitting near the podium and looking very sleepy.

He cleared his throat, "Ahem…hello, this is your headmaster speaking. I have a very important announcement. Tomorrow, we will receive a transfer student. She is currently not here today due to some unforeseen circumstances. We will meet her outside to welcome her to our academy."

Endetium waited for the cue, then stood up, taking the podium. "All right. It seems we have divided the academy by its magic type, strength, and agility for what the force stands by. Flairefox is a new mercenary group that will be lead by the new girl. auditorium echoes No need to fear! Foxes you lucky bastards!! You will have one sexy prodigy who has mastered the martial arts, ancient magic, and she's single!!"

The men all started to whistle and roar inside the auditorium. He continues his speech, "Dragon Triad has been assigned to Hei. Yeah the shy boy, who can't really talk to a girl. Hahaha! You lost 7 minutes of your life buddy so don't screw it up!" Hei yells back, "Oh yeah I'm a boss! Respect me!! Damn you!" Endetium looked over at the Olympus members as they stayed quiet.

"Mount Olympus…you horse shits are suppose to be the strongest magic users and you all are slacking off!!! As President I demand to see more of you setting the example for the noobs! Do it Chuck Norris style!! slams his fist down You all need to commence training at once!"

He glanced over the final housing of the academy. "Blood Hounds! You still rule the academy! Keep up the good work! I'm rooting for ya! The best squads will be mercenaries in rank to travel the world! As said those people will be assigned missions! I'm done now give me donuts!!!"

Endetium walked off the stage, heading towards the leader of the Dragon Triad. "Hei you're still a rookie…don't mess up." Hei gave him a cold look, "Look man! I got this! I got this!! I'm the head honcho now so they respect me. Ha! You see my people?! They got my back Endetium!"

All of the students left, and returned to class. Necro jumped in front of Wan and the other girls. "Hello ladies! Would you like to be my friend?" Wan pushed him, and he literally fell down the steps. "No! Now go away!!" Missy and Lily stepped over Necro's head. "Hmph!! You weirdo!"

Necro couldn't even look up and the girls stomped their feet with anger. "Aww no fan service? Damn it! You sure you chicks don't wanna be my friend?!!" They screamed back, "No!!!! What a loser! Geez…no decent guys in our school! Hmph!!!" Necro scoffs, "I was being friendly!!!"

A young looking teacher walked downed the hall, as the girls all admired him in awe. "Sensei!! Hello! Good morning!! He's so smexy!!!" Tsuyoi turned and waved back as he slowly made his entrance to the school.

The man had graduated from college before the beginning World War III, when many countries deployed nuclear bombs and other weapons of mass destruction. Millions of people around the world died to mankind's own intentions. It was land, power, and greed that destroyed everything.

Killing and surviving were now the only things known to all living things. The impact caused the rapid spread of diseases and viral outbreaks. Not only were there regular human-beings, but there were other mutations out there that haunted many cities world-wide.

Tsuyoi blended in with the peers and students in Musou Academy. It was as if he could feel and understand those around him. He opened the door to the teacher's lounge and walked in. Walking over to the coffee machine, he poured himself a cup while listening to the conversation.

The teachers began to gossip about the mysterious student that would soon arrive. "You heard about the girl?!" "She's the prodigy! Yeah the one who survived against the Omega Weapon!!"

An old teacher grabbed his mug and chugged down the coffee. "This will be interesting…it would be nice to finally have a student that comes along this dynasty. It is rare to have a brilliant one."

The Vice Principal smiled, "The girl is known to be the great General's daughter! I'm sure her parents raised her right!! We are lucky to sponsor this child into our academy!!"

More teachers walked through the door carrying their briefcases. Meanwhile, Missy was hidden inside the janitor's closet with a special device to eaves-drop on the teachers' conversation next door. She sat patiently, "Wow...I'll be getting paid to get all the info! giggles Ah…about the new girl?"

The Headmaster looked outside the window. "Yes we must treat this girl with respect as if she was a teacher. There are a lot of things we do not understand about her abilities, but she is a really sweet girl. It will be awhile before she becomes accustomed to the suburban environment."

Tsuyoi sipped his coffee and faced the Headmaster. "Sensei…where did this girl come from may I ask?" The Headmaster looked back at him, "She is from the Mystic Waterfalls. It is a place hidden in Asia; where only the monks and priestesses' live near the temple. Rumor has it that she is the youngest who surpass the limits of all there is to master in life. A prophetic prodigy."

The teachers started to whisper in the lounge. Tsuyoi put his mug down, "So you mean to tell me that this student is like some Goddess?" The Headmaster smiled, "She is one of the survivors of the WWIII impact. Supposedly there are 8 Wonders of the World right? Now think about it."

Tsuyoi's eyes widened, "So its for real?! There are 8 children with God-like powers?! No way that can possibly be true…I don't believe it…that's only a legend!" The Headmaster sat back down, "Believe what you want because honestly Hiro-san…that girl will be your student from now on."

His mouth dropped, "Sensei! bows I am honored to have her in my class!" The other teachers started to get jealous and rant against Tsuyoi. "Sensei?! Why does Tsuyoi get to have that student?! He's just a rookie teacher!" "This is an outrage! We want to be the home room teacher!" Tsuyoi walked out of the teacher's lounge, ignoring the angry yells of the other teachers. BOOM "Huh?! What was that?"

Lila ran down the hall with a box of cookies. "That's what you get you perv!!!" Pepper came running around the corner, chasing her down. "You didn't have to blow up my ALL my lockers!!! Argh!!! Stupid girl!!" Lila stopped and threw cookies back at him. "You two-timing pervert!! I hope you choke on my cookies!!!"

Tsuyoi walked up to Lila. "What's the matter Lila?" She said, "He sexually harassed me! Then said that my cookies weren't safe! And he lied to me!" She stuck her tongue out and threw another hard burnt cookie at Pepper. He was restrained by Necro, "Gah!! I can't stand you anymore!!"

Lila threw a cookie that hit him in the head. "Why don't you just go away?!" Pepper grunted, "Ow!!! That cookie was hard as a rock!!! Hiro-sensei aren't you gonna do something?!!" Tsuyoi sighed, "Lila go back to class. Pepper cool down and take a nap over at the In-School Suspension room. If you don't know how to treat a girl, well think of this girl trying to blow you up again."

Tsuyoi snapped his fingers and the security guards took Pepper away. He yelled and screamed, "I'm gonna get you back Lila!! You watch me! It's not over yet! You just wait till I come up with pranks!!" Necro turned to Lila, "I helped restrained him. Now will you become my friend?"

Lila gave him a fake cookie and it blew up like fireworks. Lila turned away, "Hmph! Take that! I'm with the APU! Anti-Perv Unit!!" She blew her whistle and a bunch of girls appeared to beat him up.

Tsuyoi patted her head, "All right back to class miss. I think with all this going on…things should go back to normal in school." Lila smiled, then skipped away holding her box of cookies.

Discipter walked down the hall as people gave him dirty stares. They whispered, "Shh…don't piss him off…he might do black magic." "He looks so scary." "Look at that freak!" "What a loser!"

He sighed and turned the combination on his locker. Sighing again he thought, "I look Goth and already they think I have some type of Death Note." A girl jumped behind him, taking him by surprise. "Hi Discipter!!!"

The girl smiled while he put his books into his backpack. "Oh hello?" She grabbed onto his backpack, "Will I see you at lunch?" He gave her an awkward look, "Lunch? Aren't you afraid of me?"

She turned away, "I really like you…and I have since last year." Angela sidled up to him and whispered in his ear, "I like you a lot." She quickly kissed him as he glanced over at the people from afar, noticing that they were laughing. His eyes looked at them and back at her, "Are you tricking me?!" She laughed at him.

He gently pushed her to the side. "Yeah well, don't play with me! If anything, you are with the jocks!" His backpack started to go up in flames. As she laughed and pointed at him in mockery, he threw his backpack down. He casted a spell, "Leviathan. Water." His backpack became wet.

She ran away and laughed with her friends. Mortal walked down and patted Discipter in the shoulder. "Man…they never stop do they…only because you look Gothic." In his anger, he flooded the floor with water using magic spell. Angela slipped, falling forward, giving everyone a nice shot of her panties.

Discipter laughed out loud, "I'm glad I didn't hook up with you Granny Panty!!" Mortal laughed along with him and gave him a high five. Together, they walked back to their homeroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuyoi wrote some stuff on the chalkboard. The guys walked inside just as the bell rung. Angela barged in the room and pointed at Discipter. "Get back here!!! I'm gonna beat the crap outta you!" Discipter turns around, "You need to stop making that face or else you'll ruin yourself."

"Hiro-sensei! It looks like a student challenge!" He nodded and casted a force field around the class. The girl charged at Discipter and he casted a sleeping spell on her. "I don't like hitting girls…"

She slowly collapsed and then Tsuyoi waved for security. He looked at his student and chuckled, "Nice job. You took it like a man." Angela was fast asleep. Discipter kicked at her shoes. "Yeah she shuts up when I knock her out. Hahaha! That's what she gets for messing with my kind."

The security guards took her away and Lila gave out more cookies. Lila slams her notebook down. "So Hiro-sensei!! The new girl comes tomorrow?! Is she the leader for Flairefox?!"

Tsuyoi sat down and placed his legs on his desk. "Yeah she'll be here tomorrow and we're lucky to have her in our class. So be nice to her okay? She's coming here from Asia."

Grimm who was resting his head on the desk, started paying attention. Mortal jumped up into the air, "Oh Asian girls have such lovely features! Silky hair…nice complexions…hot bodies!!"

Tay smiled, "First dibs! I'll be the first to talk to the girl!!" All the guys started arguing until Tsuyoi told them to settle down. Uni stood up, "Well sensei, can we throw a party then?"

He looked at Uni, "Well… alright tomorrow we'll spend the entire day trying to get to know her. She is the leader of the force and will help out with the members' training."

Uni started to rapidly text on her mobile to Mortal. His ringtone went off, "Uni! Why are you texting me?! We sit across the classroom!!" She smiled, "I'm trying to shower my affection for you!!" The students laughed as she jumped onto the desks to run right across to Mortal, flinging herself at him.

Mortal ducked under his desk, shouting, "I need a restraining order!! Sensei help me!! I don't want you!! I want this Captain chick!!!" Wan Yuan giggled and watched Uni huggle pounced Mortal.

She said laughingly, "Uni that's enough…it looks like he's been traumatized!" But Uni kept hugging him and he made an irritated expression. Lily said, "Calm down Uni…he's in the same class."

Uni slowly disentangled herself and walked back to her desk, sitting back down. She took 2 wooden pencils, "You an me are a pair. breaks pencils If I can't have Mortal then no one will!" She broke 2 mechanical pencils. Mortal dashed back to his desk frightened by the jealous look in Uni's eyes.

Tsuyoi raised his voice, "Anyways I forgot to mention…there is another student transferring here from another academy. So be good to him because I'm sure he'll fit in just fine. The preliminaries are coming up. Anyone can gain ranks for the taking! So train harder!!"

Grimm stared out the window and ponderd. (There's something about the transfer students…why do I feel like I met them before? After World War III, people don't go by their real names anymore. All of the survivors use alias and start over from scratch. Every record pertaining to people who survived have been wiped out completely. Still I feel uneasy…)

He rested his head on the desk and continued to stare out the window. (I've been training my ass off to get where I want to be, but most people have already forgotten their memories. I feel this burden buried deep in my heart and soul that something is missing. People seem to be happy to be alive and moved on as if nothing had happened. We still fight in order to be free.)

[Location: School Court Yard

[School Bell Rings

Pepper gave a smirk and said, "Hey you Foxes! We found ya!!" Necro and Deez followed Pepper into the basketball court where Discipter, Mortal, and Grimm were playing. The ball hit the rim and bounced back to Deez, who picked it up. Deez spun the ball, claiming "So this is our terroritory! Get the hell outta our spot!!" Discipter yelled, "Hey give us back our basketball! We got a game here!!"

Deez popped the ball with the pressure of his hands. "Here, you can have it back!" Discipter clenched his fists, looking really pissed off. "You better get us another ball!!" Necro stomped on the flattened ball. "We claim both transfer students! We'll make them join the Blood Hounds."

Mortal was confused, "I thought the girl was our Captain? What about the other guy who will be here tomorrow?" Pepper was annoyed, "Don't you know anything?! A transfer student has the right to choose any militia force that they want to join. We want the girl on our side!"

Grimm gave them a mad glare, "She's on our side! Whether you like it or not; she's gonna be our leader and Captain of our force! You can have the other guy!! We don't care!! Anyways like we know about these 2 students?! We haven't even met them in person or know their skills!"

Pepper suddenly blasted them with Demi magic. "Well I challenge you! An official challenge to request a member recruitment!!" Mortal raised his brow, "What are you talking about?!"

He picked up the flattened ball and threw it like a Frisbee at Grimm. "That girl is our piece of meat! You act like you don't know her! Grimm you are such an idiot!!"

Grimm shook his fist, then shot out Meteor Magic. He then sent an uppercut straight at Pepper's face, then kicked him down. The two sides stood face to face. "The foxes take the hounds tomorrow."

Necro looked at all of them. "The new girl will be here in the morning. It's up to her to choose 1 out of the 4 mercenary forces. Our unit will win for sure! Then the land will become our home!"

Discipter scoffed, "All you Blood Hounds want are pussies, land, and money!! You haven't seen our mercenary's potential!! One more month and the battle will begin in Kristoff!"

Deez gave a sinister expression, "You guys are too weak to be supporting her! She's way beyond your magic level. You think she has the patience to teach everyone her skills?!"

Grimm turned his back, "All right then we will see tomorrow! No way you're gonna entice her to join a group of rapists, womanizers, hentai freaks, and disgusting vulgar pigs like yourselves! She wouldn't abandon us! Besides we didn't catch her name! You all know nothing!!"

Pepper threw a smoke bomb. "Oh don't worry Grimm…we know all about her thanks to our Dark Lord. Perhaps you should do some meditating. After all…it is you doesn't remember anything. Maybe you are just a mistake!" He laughed and then threw a flash bomb at the foxes.

All the Flairefox members jump back and coughed, stunned and blinded. Grimm punched Deez's car in anger in the parking lot. The security alarm blaired out. "You guys…lets all go home. Tomorrow is another day. He smashed Deez's car window with his fist. "I have a bad feeling that we'll be getting into more fights. We have to prove to these new students that our mercenary will rise to the top!!" The group walked away, leaving a very smashed up car, the alarm a mere warble now.

The girls all walked together to the bus stop. Uni sighed, "Oh, why won't Mortal text me back?! Ah!! I can't stand waiting for him!! Oh my god, something must have happened to him?!! Noooo Mortal!!"

Missy yawned. "Well, you ARE a stalker! Why not stalk some other guy who likes you?" Lily smiled, "Like the two transfer students huh? Looks like there's gonna be more fights starting tomorrow."

Lila took a bite of her cookies and then proceeded to stuff her mouth with more cookies. "Well why do you say that? Oh look there's Jess and Wan Yuan!! waves See you all tomorrow!!!"

Jess walked to her car, "Come on Wan Yuan! I'll drive you home." Wan smiled, "All right thanks." She sat in the passenger seat. "Say…Jess do you know any of the new transfer students?" Jess paused for a moment. "Yes just the guy who grew up with me a long time ago."

Wan's eyes lit up, "What's his name?!" Jess started the car and looks at Wan. "His name is Zephyr. We were close friends but after World War III…he kinda just vanished."

The girls stayed quiet for a moment. Wan spoke up, "Oh do you like him Jess?!" She took a deep breath, "No it's not like that. We're good friends but he had his own agenda."

They put their seat belts on. Wan looked at her, "Oh I thought you guys like each other or something?" Jess smiled, "He was in love with that girl he swore to protect. I envy him because he probably still hasn't given up on her. I admire him for that as a friend watching his back."

Jess pulled out of the school parking lot and drove away. Meanwhile, on the school rooftop, Endetium spoke to Tsuyoi. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" Tsuyoi chuckled, "Yes. You make it seem like it's a bad thing. Shouldn't you be doing some work around this academy? Getting lazy eh?"

Endetium looked over at the scenery of the school. "Maybe…as long as I get to see a pair of boobs, smoke, eat donuts, and have power over my peers then its all good."

Tsuyoi crossed his arms, thinking. "Yeah! Hm…so have you decided the members yet? Each mercernary group must have a squad to fight under each kingdom. Have you made your choices?"

The senior class President opened a box of donuts and stuffed it in his mouth. "Well no…I'm riding this one out to see where these 2 newbies will do under pressure. I hear they have God-like strength, power, and agility. You see Tsuyoi…I am just looking for more competition."

Hiro-sensei walked off, saying over his shoulder, "Are you still with the Blood Hounds or are you a traitor?" Endetium sarcastically smiled, "Traitor? I'm one lazy man who doesn't give a shit about being in some club or fraternity group. I'm here to have fun, be stronger, and hope to reunite with my friends."

Tsuyoi disappeared down the stairs, calling back, "I don't serve anyone myself. I am here because there is nothing for me to do but help the students. Maybe you should consider welcoming these newbies tomorrow." Endetium stared at the sunset and inhaled on his cigarette, "Its been a long time…welcome back you guys."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Phoenix's Arrival**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first chapter was a success and my intentions were to introduce the characters into the story. I hope you guys like this chapter as I tried my best to put in more work. Tsuyoi did a great job editing and revising the fan fic. Again sorry for the delay; I have a tendency to procrastinate due to college & working late nights. Thanks a lot for your support! Asuka

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Location: Mystic Waterfalls

An elder monk walks toward the bridge where it connects to a hidden waterfall. The water lit up brightly by the stars and the moonlight. A young woman is poised there, training. The girl's master bows and patiently waits for her training to end. "Asuka…you've been training so hard. Are you not tired? It's getting late…"

Asuka pants and swings her katana at the cherry and peach blossoms blowing in the wind. She cuts it all into pieces, then pulls herself together. "I'm not finished…I can train through the night until the morning!" Her Sifu sighs, "Young lady…why must you train so hard? That's all you ever do, train from sunrise until sunset, ever after that man left our village. Is he on your mind perhaps?"

The young miko puts the katana in her sheath slowly, then turns away, "No, I am only his memory. To fall in love…it is unbecoming of me…I must not let my emotions overtake my heart and throw soul into disarray. Sifu, I train hard so people will acknowledge my own existence."

Her Sifu grins and looks at the sky, "In every Dynasty, you are one of a kind, and may I say that for all of your sufferings that you encounter, you are strong enough as a Goddess. But, my lady, you must get some rest because by morning, they expect for your arrival at Musou Academy."

Asuka cupped her hands under the waterfall, lifting the water to her mouth and taking a deep drink from the crystal clear water. "Yes…I know Sifu…I will get some rest soon." He gives her a worried look. "Asuka, there is more to life than harboring all those emotions and feelings all to your self. Embrace every moment as if it were your last."

He walks away leaving Asuka all alone to recollect her thoughts. She holds onto her Masakiyo katana tightly and sits on the bridge over-looking the waterfalls. (Who am I? How come I don't remember anything…I don't recall living in this village…I can't sleep. The monks and priestesses know nothing of my past, but only the days when he was here beside me.)

Asuka holds onto the ropes of the bridge and sighs in exhaustion. She looks at her hands, (Its not very lady-like for me to be fighting so much…the Mystic Waterfalls should be in good hands when I leave. I have this uneasy feeling that I will encounter more challenges on the way.)

She sadly gets up and walks to the springs near the mountains. The water flowed calmly and the light shined on the water. She kneels down and has a flashback of the man she admires.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Asuka…pats her head why are you here all alone?" She looks at herself in the water, "How did I get here?" The young guy smiles, "I found you on the shore…your lay there, unconscious, so I saved you. The monks and priestess took you in and now this shall be your new home." _

_Her eyes narrow in loneliness and suspicion; "Why did you save me? You don't even know who I am…nor do I know anything about my past." He held her hand tightly, "I want to learn more about you. That's why I take the time to get to know you. I saved you because I want to help…."_

_She pulls her hand away, "I don't want to be a burden for you…" He places his hands on both of her shoulders, "No matter what happens…I'll always be here for you." She whispers gently, "Thanks…I'll pray for you…everyday." His eyes lit up, "Thanks Asuka…c'mon lets go home."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little girl runs up the mountains to find the young miko. "Onee-chan!!! Asuka!! Lady Ohaku said that you need some rest!" Asuka turns around, "Hey Tomo…she pats her on the head oh I'll go to sleep on the hammock." Tomo looks concerned, "Asuka…you need to get some sleep."

"I'm fine Tomo." A panda follows Tomo from behind, then transforms into a boy. "Asuka-sama! I heard you are leaving the village?!" The boy sits down and ate some fruits from his backpack.

The miko smiles, "Yeah. Take care of Tomo for me…I'm summoned to Musou Academy as the leader of a mercenary group." Panda nods, "You can count on me. I'll protect your sister."

Tomo's eyes narrow, "You better Panda! faces Asuka Anyways…sis…will we be able to see you again?!" Asuka puts her katana sheath tightly in her sash. "I will come back home… eventually."

Panda transforms back into a panda bear as soon as Tomo blows her whistle. Asuka picks up Panda and hugs him tightly, "Aww!!! You're so cute as a baby panda bear!!!"

The young cub rolled away, and Tomo grabs onto her sister's sleeve. "Onee-chan…promise me you will come back to visit." Asuka rubs her head gently, "Yes! I promise to come back to visit."

Tomo sobs, "My sister will be thousands and thousands of miles away!! Aww!!! I wanna go too!!" Panda transforms back into a boy, "Well you can always write to her or call her cell phone." Tomo wipes her tears away, "Okay…but I finally found my sister after the war…"

Panda holds onto Tomo, "Asuka-sama has yet to regain her memories. You're lucky you found one relative. I'm not sure if your older brother or parents have made it alive." Tomo tugs her sister's sleeve, "Asuka…try to remember… everything! Don't forget to find our family…"

Asuka closes her eyes as her sister let go of her arm. "Tomo-chan…you be good now…I'll try to remember my past. I will never give up finding our family. You are my only connection...the key to my own existence…so as the only sibling here with me…I must protect you at all costs."

Tomo watches as her sister leaves. (Asuka...maybe its better that you didn't know about our family? You seem a lot happier not knowing about the past…onii-chan…mom and dad…they probably didn't make it. I'm just happy that I am not alone even if you lost all your memories.)

Panda and Tomo went back to the village, while Asuka went to the shore. Her eyes compassionately look back at Mystic Waterfalls. (I'll miss you guys…when I do come back…I hope that he returns. So I can properly convey my feelings and embrace in his arms…)

Asuka watches as the sun rises then looks at a picture she always kept on her, (It's not the same without you standing next to me. You left me feeling incomplete…you had to do your duty…it is your mission. I wonder sometimes…do you ever think about me the same way? I pray for your safety every night, but is that enough affection to reach your heart? I won't give up…we'll meet someday.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky started to glow with the most remarkable auras of light. The sun began to rise as the students of Musou Academy waited for the new students to arrive. All of the mercenary companies were lined up in formation standing at 'Parade Rest.' It was a very breezy day and kind of warm out. The Vice Principal and the Headmaster waited patiently for the guests to arrive.

A noise came from a distance and Jess resisted the urge to turn her head. She whispers, "Psstt…is that our Captain?" Tay looked around, making sure not to be spotted by the instructors. "I think so…" Lily starts to twitch her nose. "I think I'm going to sneeze." The 1st Sergeant excused her as Wan waved her over for a tissue. Wan kept everyone at attention until Lily ran back to formation.

The Vice Principal and Headmaster walk by and Wan yells, "Company Attention! Present Arms!!" All of the cadets saluted until the pair walked away. Wan waits until they reached the other group. "Order Arms!! Parade Rest!!!" A stretch Hummer rolls into the parking lot and the Headmaster reaches the podium. The Vice Principal commands everyone to be at 'Attention.'

Tsuyoi leans back on the wall and puts his hand in his pockets. "Looks like there will be more than two students? I suppose that 2 out of the transfers are the most important peers." Endetium smokes his cigarette then puts it out. "I heard there were 3 girls and the rest were guys right Sensei?" Tsuyoi nods, "Yeah that's correct. They should be here any moment now."

The senior class representative stares at all the vehicles and observes the first person who steps out of a limo. Tsuyoi points with his pen, "That's Ino, she came from the Tribal Islands. points to another direction The other girl is Insha from the Vampire Region. Those guys Yipp and Snow hail from Europe. Anubite and Enlil are from the States, yet possess incredible powers."

Endetium stares at the all of the new students. "We're missing 2 cadets?" He looks back and forth to find them. "Hm…so there weren't 2 but 8 new arrivals to Musou."

Tsuyoi smiles, "She'll be the last one to arrive. These cats can't compare to a tiger in the battlefield. You see all of them arrived by vehicles. She will make a grand entrance by herself."

The Headmaster began to speak, "Ahem…thank you all for showing up. I'm happy to hear that everyone has made their attendance for a mandatory celebration. There were more than one student so here are our transfer students: Anubite, Enlil, Ino, Insha, Snow, and Yipp."

The cadets all clapped as the formation broke order. Anubite walks to the stage, "Hello I'm Anubite and it's a pleasure to meet you. I like to kiss every hand of the lovely ladies who have yet to meet my acquaintance and sucker punch the guys who never knew me."

All of the audience grew quiet as they stared at each other in confusion. Yipp yawns, "Ello…the name is Yipp…I'm not a morning person…so yeah I think that's about it." Snow puts his shades on, "Ah…it's really sunny out yeah? I'm Snow…please don't ask about where I got my name?!"

Enlil pushed Snow away from the podium, "Yo I'm Enlil. I like it rough, I love women, and I'm a Weapons Specialist. I serve no one but my mentor Lord Bogart from Kristoff Kingdom."

The students start to boo him off the stage as he stomped and gave them an evil stare, and crowd suddenly grew very quiet. Enlil sits down and studies the other new students.

Ino waves, "Hey I'm new here and my name is Ino! It is nice to meet you all!" Insha cleared her throat, "Hello I'm Insha. I'm happy to be accepted at this school." The girls went to sit down, but then a jet suddenly appears in the sky. Insha looks up, "What the—a private jet?!!"

Snow takes off his sunglasses slowly, "It can't be a student piloting that?!" Yipp watches as it lands, "Bloody Hell?!! Is that the girl that arrived late?!!" Enlil smiles and crosses his fingers, "Come on get outta the jet ma!!" Ino crosses her arms, "Hmph!! What a show off?!!"

Anubite looks at the jet, "This girl is not one to mess with all right. Way beyond my level, and what's that noise?!" A tank comes rolling into the parking lot and out jumps a young man.

"Zephyr?!!!" Endetium's jaw drops and he rubs his eyes. "Sensei?! Is that really Zephyr?!!" Tsuyoi smiles, "Yeah and there goes the new girl." He points at the jet plane in the ground.

Zephyr walks down to the stage and choose not to speak, but waves to all the peers. The cadets get confused, "Why isn't he speaking?" "Too good to say something?!" "Hey who are you?!!!" Then the jet engine is shut off as everyone stares at the jet where a girl was sitting inside.

The jet window pops open and the girl slowly takes off her helmet. All the guys' jaws drop and Grimm looked up. She yells, "Hallo! My name is Asuka!!!!" She struggles and tries to climb down but she falls from the jet. Grimm quickly catches her and she's lying on top of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimm holds onto her and she blushes. He stares at her chest and his hands accidentally land on her bottom. She was wearing a Japanese school uniform; it was a dark blue jacket, white low-cut blouse that showed her cleavage, and a short dark green & blue plaid mini skirt.

He quickly removed his hands away from her, hoping not to get slapped. "Eh!! Heh?!!" The wind blew and her skirt shifte. Tsuyoi, and Endetium see pink panties. Their eyes widen in shock and awe by the sight of her body features.

She struggles to get up and her chest bumps into his face. "I'm sorry!!!" As soon as she gets back on her feet; she observes his face and pulls out a hanker-chief from her breast pocket. "Oh no! Your nose is bleeding!!" She gets close to his face and smiles, "Are you all right?!"

She bumps into another person, and she falls down sitting on Grimm's lap. Grimm holds her around the waist, "Uh…be careful…I seem to catch you off your feet eh?" She shifts around until Grimm jerks his body slightly as he lets her go. She gets back on her feet, "I'm so clumsy….excuse me…"

Grimm swoons and nods, "Yes ma'am! It's nice to…to meet you!" He places the hanker-chief to his nose and smells it. He falls back and she jumps over him, as he looked up her skirt to see the pink panties. "Oh my God…please come back here…I'm still hurt! Ouch…ah it hurts!"

Asuka turns around, "I'm sorry for my tardiness!!! I had to travel by ship and then by a jet to get here!!!" The Headmaster and Vice Principal bows and everyone else salutes. The guys whistle at her loudly as she walks up to the stage. She sat down on a chair and crosses her legs.

Endetium walks over to the stage, but Anubite cuts him right off. "Hello, good morning Asuka-san! kisses her hand It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Anubite." Asuka nods,"Oh why thank you Anubite-kun." He then greets Ino and Insha the same way, but they rejected his gesture and slapped his hand. Anubite gave a sad expression, "Aww…I was just trying to be polite!"

Anubite sits right next to Asuka so that Endetium couldn't sit next to her. Endetium snorts as he smiles back at the senior class representative. "First come. First serve. Now scram!"

Endetium stands up and impatiently waits on the stage. (Asuka? Why have I heard that name before? Think Ende…think of a time before the war…I'm pretty sure we have met…)

The Headmaster speaks up, "Well cadets these are the new transfer students! I'm afraid our ceremony is over so please return back to your homeroom class! That is all so have a nice day!!" Zephyr takes a quick glimpse at Asuka then disappears, "Asuka…is that really you?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the guys run over to Grimm as he did not budge an inch. Tay looks at Grimm as he looked like he was fantasizing. "Grimm you all right? Hahaha!! You're lucky!!! All the guys hate you now for touching the new girl!! You lucky bastard!!" Grimm blinks while opening and closing his hands. "I touched her ass and her boobs were in my face! That was a smooth ceremony!!"

Discipter pats him in the back, "Good job! Now the girls will think you are some perv!!" Lila ears perked, "Pervert?! Where?!!" She blows the whistle and out comes a mob full of girls.

Mortal smacks Grimm in the head, "Hey we gotta go find Asuka-senpai! points Look!!! The member of the Dragon Triad is already talking to her! We have to recruit the best ones!!"

Missy turns around, "Oh no look at Hei. He's already on the move!" The girls surround Lila as they wait for her cue. Lila blew the whistle, "Go attack Hei!! Hey that's our leader!!!"

Lila throws a bomb and the Dragons run for cover. Hei grabs Asuka's wrist and runs to the courtyard. The APU chases down the Dragon Triad members as the girls scream, "Where's the pervert!" Lily points at Hei and a group of girls knock Hei down the ground.

Hei struggles, getting up from the mob of APU members. Lila watches and grabs a cookie from her box. "That's right! Learn your lesson you perv! Nobody messes with us!"

Squash helps Hei get back on his feet. "Whoa boss are you all right?" Lily asked, "Are you with him?!" Squash runs off, calling back, "Sorry Hei!! You're on your own!!! These are bomber girls that are insane! How can the school let them get away with all those fireworks and bombs that go off?!!"

Hei falls back down and another cookie bomb is launched at his face. Squash runs and ducks for cover. The Dragon Triad leader falls back on the ground while his mob pick him up off the ground. The girls laugh and walk away, while the other by standers look at Hei's body.

Asuka blinks in confusion, "Oh…looks like you're in a bind Hei-kun. Eh heh…well I'm running late…"Discipter sighs, "We lost her…the Blood Hounds are following her already. Grimm you are one of the officers so why aren't you escorting the new girl? EARTH TO GRIMM!!!"

Grimm nose stops bleeding and he day dreams. "Huh? What?! Oh yeah! Well Disc…we should give her some time to get accustomed to Musou Academy. I'm sure we'll get to know her."

Uni runs and tries to hug Mortal, but he dodges it, moving side-ways. "Aww!! No huggie for me?!!" He nods, "No now quit stalking me!! Huh where did Asuka-san go?!!" Uni points at the trees from afar. "Mortal! Look she's right over there! Wow! She must be some foreigner!!"

Nazw hides and watches Asuka climbing a tree. He looks up and tries to look up her skirt. Asuka however was alert, and swiftly snaps her yo-yo at Nazw in the face as he fall back. "Ah!! My face!! I wanted to greet you!! You didn't have to do that!" He began to shake the tree to make her fall.

Her eyes grew furious as she drops from the tree; Grimm runs and catches her from the air. "Ah!!! Oh no!!!" Asuka closes her eyes and opens her eyes, "Oh I'm sorry! Uh…huh?"

Grimm smiles, "I'm glad you're all right! Be careful!" Asuka holds her arms around Grimm's neck and blinks, "Wow…you came just in time! I thank you for safeguarding my fall."

He carries her and sets her down then extends his hand to shake her hand. "Grimmjow, but you can call me Grimm for short. I am here to inform you that you are the leader of Flairefox."

Asuka bows and greets Grimm, "I'm Asuka. It's nice to meet you Grimm." He nods and carries her school book bag. "I serve under your command…we are in the same force…so please allow me to be your escort around the school." The girl takes off her jacket while Nazw stares at her.

She ties her jacket around her waist and climbs up the tree. Grimm pushes Nazw down, "No fan service for you Nazw!" He looks up and makes sure that she doesn't fall down.

Wan walks over and punches Grimm in the arm. "Why are you peeking at the new girl's skirt?!" Jess then slaps Nazw across the face. "Yeah especially you! You are such a freakin' pervert!!!"

Nazw runs off and yells,"I'll be waiting for you new girl!!! I'll come back for you just you wait!!" He carries his digital camera and snaps a photo of Asuka sitting on the tree.

"Ooh!! Looks like I'll be making some money for the new school year!!" Wan throws a rock at Nazw and he falls unconscious. She takes the memory chip out of the digital camera then drops it on his head. "Hmph!! You trying to sell the girls photos without permission?!!"

Jess turns around and walks with Wan. "You guys better get going since we're all suppose to be in class right now. Try not to be late! It's the first week of school."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka smiles at them below and Zephyr stares out the window. "It can't be…Asuka…there's no way?" Tsuyoi turns on the light and it startled Zephyr. "Ah I see you're spying on the girl?"

He turns around and tries to walk away. Tsuyoi crosses his arms, "Ah, you're one of the legendary warriors…I'm Hiro-sensei. I do remember about the experiments before the impact after World War III. I'm surprised that a lab experiment such as you managed to survive."

Zephyr stares at Asuka, "Hiro-sensei. How do you remember the incident? Everyone that is breathing and living has lost their families. Asuka-chan…where have you been the past couple years? Sensei…that cannot be her! Please tell me it's a twin or a look alike! That's not Asuka!!"

Tsuyoi sighs deeply, "Well believe me…she is the real thing…so yeah, did you know that your homeroom is next door? This is my classroom…" Asuka waves at Tsuyoi, and Zephyr leaves the classroom while he's not looking. Tsuyoi notices he disappears, "Zephyr…hey why did you leave so suddenly?"

Yiruma passes by in the hallway, "Tsu…all the ruckus…the school is a bit excited. So what's so special about this girl?" Tsuyoi leans on his desk, "She was the only survivor against a test subject the military infiltrated as a weapon of mass destruction. Prototype- Omega Weapon."

The man walks inside his classroom, "Ah pretty and fine looking student you got there…not far from our age eh Hiro?" Tsuyoi gives him a cold look, "Just because we are apart of the Blood Hounds doesn't mean we are dogs! If you mess with my student…I'll feed your ass to the dogs!"

Yiruma turns his head away, "Would you relax! I found out more information about Asuka…she was raised by the monks and priestesses over the hidden shrine. As you mentioned that she has been a test experiment ever since she was a child. Rumor has it that she has Goddess powers!"

Tsuyoi crosses his arms, "Tell me something that I don't know…" Yiruma smiles, "Asuka has the power to heal the sick, bring people back to life, and can cure any illness, even cancer."

The two teachers observed the new student. Tsuyoi looks at her student record, "Well due to the war…we aren't able to obtain her files from when she was a child in school. The infirmary doctors claimed that she wasn't able to remember anything about her past. Only 1 confirmed relative as alive, her sister Tomo. The rest of her family is either missing or dead."

[School bell rings

Yiruma steps out of the classroom, "Well looks like the 2 youngest teachers get the noobies huh? Who do you have in your class?" Tsuyoi looks at his roster, "Asuka, Ino, Snow, and Yipp." Yiruma faces his rival, "Guess I got Insha, Anubite, Zephyr, and Enlil as my students. Good luck."

Tsuyoi sits down at his desk and all the students rush into class. Outside he can still see Asuka sitting on the tree. Grimm climbs up to sit next to her, "Asuka class has started…don't you want to come into class?" He jumps over to the ledge of the building extending his hand out to her.

Asuka whispers in his ear,"Well…I haven't been welcomed…so I feel like I was intruding by interrupting the classroom." Tsuyoi smiles and opens the window, "Come on inside Grimm. Class this is you new leader for Flairefox! Asuka welcome to our class. I'm Tsuyoi Hiro."

Grimm grabs her hand and waits for her to climb inside the classroom. All the students bolt from their desks. "Asuka!!" "That's our new mercenary leader?!!" "Wow she is really pretty!!"

Grimm grabs her school book bag and sets it down next to his desk. A short petite girl tugs at Tsuyoi's arm, "Hiro-sensei?! What about Yipp, Snow, and Ino? They are new students too…"

Yipp and Snow wave their hands to the class. Ino taps her pencil out of frustration, "What's so great about this girl?" Lily giggles, "Aww…are you jealous? She's really nice for a leader."

Tsuyoi nods his head and pats Missy on the head. "All right class! This is Asuka-san!! Flairefox's proclaimed leader unless she were to lose her rank. Only way is if she is defeated by challenge."

Ino's eyes widen, (I must challenge her for that position…she is the Captain but later that rank turns into a Colonel as Regimental Commander for the mercenary corp. I don't care how many times I have to fight Asuka…I want that rank and power…hmph! I won't be holding back either.)

Asuka bows in front of the classroom as the boys drool. "Hello I'm Asuka. It's a pleasure to meet all of you! I will do my best to lead Flairefox. If you are not apart of the force then I would like to be of your assistance in any way. Thanks for the warm welcomes. Good luck everyone."

Grimm stares into Asuka's eyes, (Asuka…why do I remember her name and recognize that face? Her hair was tied in a ponytail with a ribbon that reached behind her knees. Her eyes glow like an green emerald. Her skin was of light beige complexion and her voice sounds so innocent.)

She sat down next to Grimm while Ino sat on his right side. Grimm could feel the air breathing down Ino's direction. "Hmph…why long time no see Grimm. I didn't expect to see you."

Grimm sighs, "Its over Ino…I'm not taking you back. Nothing happened between us…anyways its not like you appreciate the things I do for you. Now you care when another girl is in sight."

Ino turns her head away, "You make up too many excuses! You are being nice to her because she is appointed the leader of Flairefox. Do note that the other forces want her in their ranks."

He gave her a cold look, "Why are you talking like that? You mean to tell me that you're transferring your rank?" She smirks out of jealousy, "I want to overthrow her rank."

Asuka puts her head down to rest and stares out the window. Tay reaches over to tap her back with his pen. "Asuka-senpai…are you all right?" She politely nods, "Yes I didn't sleep much…"

Tay pats her back gently, "Aww…poor Asuka…you should sleep during lunch or if you have a study hall." Asuka smiles, "I'll be fine…besides I never have a study hall in school. I always study during lunch and my free period? My guardian signed me up for a music or art class."

Tay nods, "Wow! You always study or something?" Asuka turns around trying not to get caught. "Well I like to study since I have nothing better to do. Its like somehow I know all the answers."

Tsuyoi walks over to her desk and smacks the ruler down. "You guys are talking?" Asuka raised her chin up, "Huh?" Tay slide his chair back away from Asuka's chair. Yipp clears his throat, "Sensei, perhaps I'll answer this scientific formula for the lady if you don't mind?"

Yipp walks to the chalk board and shows the class the answers. Tsuyoi checks the formula and the math problems then nods, "Good job Yipp. It is correct." Asuka rest her head on her arms.

Her teacher turned around and sat on her desk. "I hear that you obtained a higher college than me Asuka. Prove it to me." He finds a difficult problem to solve and gives her trivia questions.

Asuka smiles and answers every one correctly. Discipter's eyes widen, "Asuka will you be my senpai!!! You're really smart! How did you manage to know all of that?!"

She clasps her hands together in a shy manner, "Sure. I'm honored to be your senpai. I love to read and study on my free time. There's no trick as long as you have the patience to learn."

Tsuyoi pats her in the head, "Its no bluff…you're a real genius…so it looks like I don't need to pick on you in class. Pass the tests and help me grade the assignments then you're all right."

Asuka went back to her seat and lay her head down on her desk. The class began to listen to Hiro-sensei and read chapters from a book. It was pretty quiet and Tsuyoi continues to ponder.

Grimm glances over at Asuka, (So much information that's stuck in your head…how do you do it? Maybe you were just gifted or blessed with such abilities. They can tell many things about you but can never figure out who you are as a person. I am quite envious of you Asuka…)

[School Bell Rings

All of the students were dismissed from Tsuyoi's classroom. He stretches and watches the people walk through the hallway. Grimm walks down to his locker. (No way! Her locker is right next to mine?!) He stares at all the love letters leaking out of Asuka's locker.

She turns the combination and tries to open her locker. "It won't open…okay maybe it does not belong to me?" Grimm scratches his head, "Well actually this is your assigned locker. Looks like we will be classmates and locker neighbors. Eh heheh…uh…" She blinks and stares at her locker.

Then she screams, "Hiya!!! Hmph…now its open!!" Tsuyoi hears a loud crashing noise and stares at a smashed open locker. "Asuka!! Are you all right? Uh…what happened?!" She blinks, "Well I never used a locker before but it wouldn't budge open so I forced it to open."

Zephyr walks to his locker which was next to Asuka's locker. "Hiro-sensei! Please pardon her actions. You see she is from a foreign village and she is not accustomed to the living environment here." Grimm cuts him off, "Asuka you can use my locker until yours is fixed."

Asuka bows and stares at her broken locker. Tsuyoi and Grimm look scared at the strength of her foot. She gives a nervous smile, "Well thanks Grimm...are you sure you don't mind if I use your locker? I do carry a lot of books. Hiro-sensei…I'm sorry I damaged school property."

Tsuyoi pages for a maintenance repair guy and then rubs her back. "Asuka its okay, I know you are not from around here. Don't worry you won't be in trouble. We'll teach you how to use it."

Grimm smiles, "Yeah we can share lockers so you don't have to worry about figuring out the combination. Besides I'm always here at school even if I'm sick; plus we have the same classes."

Zephyr puts his books inside his locker then slams it shut. Then he walks away while Grimm gives him a certain look of glory. Grimm helps Asuka put her books inside his locker.

He slings his backpack then walks to the stairway. (Asuka…she doesn't remember me or who I am. Not even one sign of any familiarities. Did the impact cause permanent damage to her brain? Maybe it's for your own good? No…your past may be terrible but your heart is pure.)

A pirate walks by and stares at Zephyr. Yipp rushed down the stairs and bumps into a girl. "Well hello! I heard you're Flairefox's backbone to the mercenary force. 1st Sergeant." He salutes her then quickly spanks her butt then grabs onto her bottom. "I'm starting to like your style."

Wan grabs his hand and smacks it away. Jess walks through and pushes Yipp down. "Leave Wan Yuan alone!" Insha walks up the stairs and Nazw jumps in to snap a picture of her legs. "Damn!! I missed my shot!!" Insha turns around, "What do you think you're doing?"

He flashes her in the eyes and squeezes her breasts, "Thanks a lot for working with me! Hahaha!! I gotta go!!!" Nazw runs up the stairs while Insha chases after him. "Oh you're gonna die!!!" She took off her shoe and threw it straight at his head, bringing him to a full stop.

Nazw screams, "Ah my head!!! I was just welcoming you to Musou!! You are really cute and I take all the hot girls' photos in this school! Eh…please don't hurt me!!" Insha began to slap him multiple times and then stomps on his digital camera. "Flash me again and your life ends here!" Nazw picks up the broken camera, "Yeah! Well you can't attack me! I'm a higher rank!!"

He shows her a school ID with his rank of 1st Lieutenant. Insha shoves him to the wall, "This never happened!" She storms off and Nazw turns the opposite direction with a big smile on his face. Kira walks right past him as Nazw turns his head, "Hey what's up loser?!"

Kira blinks and casts a wind magic against Nazw, blowing him off his feet. "I see you're here today. I wonder what peaks your interest to befriend the new girls?" Nazw laughs in amusement, "It's my job as a hound to hunt down these foxy ladies! Insha probably has my vote but I want Ino to join."

Kira chuckles, "Oh is that why the Blood Hounds lack female staff? Men like you turn the women away. Mount Olympus has the most females in the force." Nazw grins, "So? Most of them are lesbians anyways, the girls in our force are hardcore and got the attitude!"

Nazw steps to the side, "Now Kira if you can get Asuka to join your force then I will give up my rank and become a Private E1. The lowest Non-Commissioned Officer's (NCO) rank. Is it a deal?" Kira questions him, "What's the catch if I lose?" Nazw looks at him, "You bump 1 rank down."

He shook his head, "All right Nazw! You got yourself a deal!!" Nazw laughs, "No way in HELL are you gonna convince that chick to join your rank even if you had the looks or charm."

Kira walks off, "Well see about that…if I recruited 100 girls to join Mount Olympus then surely I can have that new girl leave Flairefox to serve as my Captain. I am the Cadet Major of my force." Nazw turns away, "Yeah it's a bet! You have 1 month to make it happen."

Yipp was a pirate from England and had a thick Yorkshire accent. He spots his eyes on Wan and Jess, "Well hello ladies! The name is Yipp!! How do you do?" Wan flips Yipp to the ground with anger. "Hmph! You don't go and grab another girl's bottom! How rude! Let's go Jess!"

Jess grabs onto Wan's arm, "Looks like we gotta play volley ball today! Well lets see who is in our class!" Wan smiles, "I hope we get to know our Captain. Asuka seems really nice don't you think?" Jess nods, "Yeah Zephyr transferred here…which means he is watching over her."

Wan looks at Jess, "You mean to tell me they were close friends?" Jess smiles, "Yeah Asuka means the world to Zephyr…if only she knew how much he cares for her even if she lost her memories. I know its killing him inside; wondering if she will ever remember the old days."

Wan Yuan and Jess walked inside the locker room to get dressed in their P.E. (Physical Education) uniform. They see Asuka in the corner alone with no other girls by the locker. The long-haired Asian girl slowly closes her backpack and places it inside a locker.

[Location: Gym Room

Asuka rushes to the gym room and distance herself from most of the girls. Insha and Ino sat together by the bleachers. Wan looks at Asuka sadly, "She feels so left out…aww…I figured that she would have a flock of friends to support her." Jess shook her head, "That's only the guys…Asuka is technically a new student so its hard to fit in easily with the female peers."

Hikari-sensei blows the whistle, "All right girls! Its time to play volley ball!!" All the girls line up and Asuka was the last one to be picked. When her turn was up she spiked the ball and it landed on the ground like a meteor. Hikari blew her whistle, "Okay!! There's a hole on the gym floor! Wow!! Asuka nice move but don't ya think it was a little too powerful of a spike?"

She apologizes and the girls start to keep a distance far away from her. "I'm sorry Hikari-sensei…maybe I'll just sit out and watch." Hikari-sensei finds another volley ball as the girls give her a weird stare. She sat out and wrapped her arms around her legs. Jess glances back at Asuka, "Aww poor girl…she's feeling neglected…maybe I should go sit down next to her?"

Wan serves the volley ball, "Go ahead Jess make up an excuse." Jess rushes over to the gym teacher, "My stomach hurts really bad…its one of those nasty muscle cramps after you ate lunch kind of pain." Her teacher looks at her, "Oh all right you can sit next to the new girl."

Jess sits next to Asuka, "Hey Asuka…why you look so down?" Asuka remains silent for a few minutes, "Um…I messed up the game…" Jess nods, "No you scored for the team! You should be happy that you pack quite a punch. Most people don't have such abilities." Asuka smiles nervously, "Oh well…I'm gonna back to the locker room. Thanks for keeping me company."

Asuka slowly walks off and Wan sat right next to Jess. "Hey Jess so how did it go?" Jess watches the girl leave, "Well she may be a shy type after all…maybe I am noticing this but she may be a bit insecure." Wan sighs, "She needs to warm up to people…let's make her feel welcomed."

All the girls rush to the girls' locker room after the game ended. Wan and Jess follow the other girls down the steps. Jess observes a group of girls in the corner snickering and giggling about a girl. Ino sits around half the class. "You girls did a great job at the game now let's pull a prank!"

Asuka places a towel on a rack and takes off every article of her clothes. She turns the knob and takes a shower; she takes the soap and lathers every part of her body. Then she grabs the bottle of shampoo and conditioner to wash her long raven hair. She stares at the water going in the drain and takes slow, deep breaths to relax. She starts to recollect her thoughts on her past.

After several minutes, she hears a girl sneak up behind her shower curtain and picks up her gym uniform, her bra, all except her underwear. Asuka snatches the towel before another girl could steal it. She quickly shakes the water off and dries up a little bit. Then she wraps the long white towel around her and puts her panties on. She grabs a clip from her bag and puts her hair up.

Then she whips the curtain wide open in anger. Asuka yells, "Who took my clothes?!!" All of the girls in the room froze in fear and slowly leaned back against the lockers. Wan picks up Asuka's loose socks and places it beside her shoes. "Asuka-chan…what's the matter?" She could see the girl's face was flustered in rage. Asuka tries to control herself and breaths heavily in anger.

Wan tells Asuka, "Wait here Asuka…Jess go check her locker to see if her school uniform is there?" Jess opens Asuka's locker, but someone had already broken into it and her backpack was gone. "Wan! Her stuff is missing!! Let's go after those girls!!" Asuka punches a row of lockers down.

All the girls run to the other side of the locker room waiting by a corner. Asuka clenches her fists tightly, "One thing I cannot tolerate is bullies!!! No you girls stay out of this!! This is my problem and I will deal with it on my own!" She storms off and runs to push open the door.

Discipter closes his locker and Vexen taps his shoulder, "Oh hey…isn't that your leader? I think she's in trouble!" Mortal and Tay were at the stairway and yells for Grimm. He jumps down from the railings to watch at what the commotion is about in the basement floor.

Vexen tells the guys, "The new girl is getting bullied by the other transfer students and some of the girls from gym class." Discipter looks at her eyes, "You sure? Why would they pick on a girl who is a prodigy?" Tay shakes Mortal, "What should we do? We have to help Asuka-senpai!"

Mortal stares at all the girls surrounding Asuka as they were going to jump their Captain. "Oh my God…this is so hot! Girls in gym uniforms fighting our senpai in a white towel!!!" Grimm pushes them to the side. "It's a girl fight…we really shouldn't get involved since we're guys."

Kira pops out of the boys' locker room and observes the situation. (Hm…those girls are up to no good. Let's see these girls are from Blood Hounds and Mount Olympus. Dragon Triad girls wouldn't touch her as she is Asian. Huh…interesting…wait….is she just wearing a towel?!!!)

Hei walks up behind Kira, "What the hell is going on?!" Kira puts a tissue in his nose, "Girls…a chick fight." Hei knocks him over, "Oh?! That's Asuka-san!!! 9 girls versus 1?! That ain't fair!!"

Anubite steps out of a classroom and pauses, "The 2nd day of school and already it's a battlefield?! I'm starting to like it here!!" Pepper peaks in the window then rushes out the classroom door. "Ahh!!! I don't wanna miss the chicks!!! Wow!! This looks serious!!!"

Snow interrupts all the girls, "Perhaps you ladies would just calm down and talk things out." Asuka closes her eyes and Ino laughs at her. "Spacing out are we huh Asuka?" Insha spins her pink bra with her finger and twirls it around. "I guess you haven't gotten your memory back?"

Enlil ran from the other side of the school and busts out his camcorder. He presses the record button and smiles focusing on the girls. Nazw hides next to him and takes pictures of all the girls in the fight. Snow looks over, "Now please girls…stop this now…before you get hurt!"

Nazw raises his voice, "Let them vent!! It will help the girls feel better!!!" Enlil chuckles, "Oh wow! I love this school already!! Come on ladies!!! Asuka are you gonna take that?!! They threw your clothes in the garbage can and called you a dirty girl!! You just gonna ignore em?!!"

Asuka opens her eyes and a blast of wind from her reiatsu encircled her in rage. "Why are you doing this to me?!! What have I done to place myself in this predicament?!!" Ino casts an ice spell that hits her across the chest. "You trying to steal my man?! He's already taken by me!!"

Missy pushes Grimm, "Lieutenant, do something!! She's gonna get beat up!! There are 9 girls waiting to attack the Captain!!" Lily pulls Grimm's arm, "Aren't you going to help?!" Grimm shook his fists trying to hold back. "No it's wrong if I attack those girls just to save her…"

Tay's eyes focus on Asuka with concern, "Who cares?! It's your job to protect our mercenary leader! If all the other students witness her loss then that girl will take over Flairefox!"

Discipter shook his head, "No Tay…you're wrong…any girl with substantial rank can hold her own ground. We must have faith in her and believe that she will win in order to be our leader."

Mortal raises his voice, "Go Asuka-san!!! Flairefox is rooting for you!!!" Uni smacks him from behind, "You! You!! Argh…I can't be mad at you this time…." Uni watches Asuka struggle as the girls cast elemental magic. Insha casts a thunder magic against Asuka as she blocks it with a force field. Enlil screams, "Why won't you fight Asuka?!! Come on!! Fight back already!!!"

Asuka blinks for a moment and unclenches her fists. "That's it…now I won't be holding back!!" A blast of wind encircled the entire hall as she collects the energy particles around herself. Then 4 girls came to strike her all at the same time. She dodges it, leaps in the air, and flips landing on a shoulder. As she wrap her ankles around the Alpha girl's neck as she falls to the ground.

Zephyr peaks from a window looking inside to watch the fight. (Oh no…she got into trouble already? No…she can handle it herself. It's just a disadvantage…humility can kill her pride…I want to help, but it will damage your reputation. I know you can win this…Asuka please win.)

Anubite delightfully watches as Snow tries to tell them to stop. "Why aren't the teachers trying to stop the fight?!" Anubite crosses his arms, "This school is meant to have open challenges. The teachers cannot interfere with one who wishes to receive a higher rank or gain status."

Kira looks at 3 of his Alpha girls go down easily by Asuka's impressive martial art skills. Asuka holds onto her towel tightly and see the 3 girls manage to stand up to the pleasure of their leader. Kira turns his ahead away and stares at Nazw who was hollering down the hall to intimidate the girls to fight longer. Nazw yells, "Come on!! flashes digital camera You guys, give em' space!!"

He ponders and stares at Asuka's agility, (Nazw…now I see what you mean…my members are of high magic level. The Blood Hounds are strong physically in their attacks if weapons are used, but ranked the strongest out of the 4 mercenary elites. Why is she not using her magic?)

Asuka held her towel tightly as some of the guys watch her roundhouse kick the girls down and parrying the Alpha girls. She starts to pant, "When will you girls give up?!!" She sighs in frustration, (I have to take out the magic users…they're distracting me from keeping my guard.)

The girls go down one by one and Asuka stands in front of them, amusingly tapping her foot against the trash can. Tay shakes Grimm, "The girls are fighting over you man!!" Grimm walks over to the girls, "All right that's enough girls…Ino cut it out…Asuka didn't do anything wrong."

Insha blasted thunder magic again and then punches Asuka in the arm. Then tries to trip her legs, but she did a backflip. Asuka held onto her towel tightly trying not to lose it. (I'm not gonna waste my magic on these bullies…I have to hold off and use my martial arts.)

Asuka then use a combination of a tiger's punch, a sidekick, an uppercut, and a lion's grapple to take Insha out. She breaths heavily holding her ground and places Insha a lock hold position. Then she uses a pressure point to knock her out. "You should be out cold for half an hour!"

Ino gives a sinister laugh, "Looks like I'm the last one standing…well c'mon bring it on!" She charges at Asuka, "You give up yet Asuka-san?!! Forfeit the title as Captain of Flairefox!!" Asuka flies back from the ice magic that was casted. She started to rub her skin to get some warmth.

Asuka did a windmill kick and then a scissor kick to Ino. The girls kept their distance while Asuka rushed into to do a phoenix parry where she flipped Ino in the air and finishes it off with another roundhouse kick. Asuka was exhausted and Ino casts water magic. Ino was steamed, "What's so great about her?! Huh?!! Asuka…I challenge you for your position!

Asuka was freezing as she had no shoes on her feet and had nothing but towel and her panties. Grimm tries to hold Ino back, "Calm down!! Everyone else is knocked out!! You are Asuka-chan's equal…watch out its slippery!" The girls charge at each other as their chakra gauge charges within the nerves as they slip on the flooded water as Ino grabs onto Asuka's towel.

Then Asuka spins around and she quickly covers her chest with her arms. Kira turns red as he saw her chest and accidentally touches her boobs with his hands to catch her from falling.

Kira ran forward and caught Asuka; while Grimm caught Ino. Ino kicks and screams, "Haha!! Someone must have caught that on film!!" Zephyr was in the back as he snatched the digital camera and camcorder burning it with fire magic. "Nope, there's no film!! Sorry but the fight is already over!! You already know that Asuka is of a goddess level in magic."

All of the students skipped their classes and continued to watch the fight. Asuka looks up and Kira wraps her with his mercenary jacket. She blushes and Kira smiles rubbing her body to keep her warm. He snaps his fingers, "Stallions, go retrieve her clothes, have it washed or dry clean, and someone get her some clothes. Asuka you fought a good battle now just rest…"

She struggles keeping her eyes open as she used up her chakra during the continuous battle against 9 girls. Blood Hounds and Mount Olympus were rivals to the Foxes and the Dragons. Asuka blinks and her body starts to get cold then burn up. Grimm runs over to Kira, "Sir will she be all right?! shakes her body lightly Asuka?! Please answer me…it's my duty to---."

Kira places his hand on her forehead, "She's running a fever! Everyone back off! Give me some space!!" Zephyr runs over to Kira and Grimm. Kira picks up Asuka and carries her off her feet. "Zephyr call for the security…this hall is a mess…Grimm make sure that the infantry helps these ladies." Grimm questions him, "Where are you taking my Captain? Its my job to look after her."

He smiles at the 2 guys, "I am a high ranked officer. I'm a Major and I command you to do as I say…I need to take her to the infirmary. She looks like she had a rough day and didn't get plenty of rest while traveling her way to this academy. I'll watch over her until she wakes up…"

Deez was disappointed, "How come I always miss out on the best fights?!" Nazw shook his head, "That Kira is a smooth talker and he's already close to have me lose my bet. We'll see about that." Necro follows the other Blood Hounds, "Now what about these girls? Will they be punished for their loss?" Nazw nods, "Yeah they're gonna have to train harder for next time."

Grimm neglects Ino and walks off. Ino gave him a cold look, "Is that how it's going to be Grimm?! You don't want to even look at me?!" Grimm turns away, "I'm that girl's Lieutenant and if I were in her shoes…I would still protect her because we carry a history together…"

Ino stormed off and the water evaporates as she leaves the basement hallway. "I will fight her next time! It's not over!!!" Zephyr whistles for security as the infantry squad pulls out stretchers for the girls lay against the side of the wall. (Why does this girl carry so much bad karma? I thought that it was my responsibility to look after her, but can I even keep my promises?)

Kira carried Asuka as she was unconscious then began to ponder, (Hm…could you be one of the 8 wonders of the realm? You can't be that girl… I remember you died in the night of the impact. I was there Asuka…Endetium, Zephyr, Grimm, Discipter, Anubite, and Takaiyo…or did Taka-kun really saved you and sacrificed himself?)

[Flashbacks of impact

_Kira runs back into the facility. "Zephyr! Where are you going?!! Everyone has evacuated the building!! We're no match for the Omega Weapon!! Let's get outta here now!!" Zephyr looks back, "No Takaiyo ran back to save Asuka! They're both fighting off Ultima Weapon as well!!"_

_They see Discipter, Anubite, and Endetium knocked out on the ground. Grimm throws all his potions at his friends. "We won't survive at this rate…you guys help me carry them outta here. They'll die if we don't hurry and take them to get the anti-viral injections in their bodies!"_

_Zephyr and Kira helped carry the guys out to safety. Grimm shoots a flair gun as the sky turned purple and gray as a signal for an emergency mecha jet. Zephyr tries to go back as Kira and Grimm hold them back. Kira tells him, "They stayed behind to give us time to retreat!!"_

_Grimm holds onto Zephyr's other arm, "I know you want to help!! We all do but we're gonna end up like our friends if we turn back! Asuka and Taka-kun are the strongest out of all the prototypes!" Zephyr screams in anger, "Why?!! You guys are cowards?!! That's our friends!!"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira places Asuka gently on a medical bed at the infirmary. Endetium knocks on the door, "Am I interrupting you by chance Kira-kun?" Kira nods, "She got injured during a challenge and battle in the basement against the Hounds and some of my cadets. I think she just needs some rest."

Endetium feels the energy from her hand and checks her pulse. "Yeah reiatsu and chakra exhaustion…when she wakes up she may feel dizzy or dehydrated. Now tell me who the hell started that mess in the basement? It's her first day of school and yet hell breaks loose!!"

Kira smiles, "I'm starting to get flashbacks…like its all coming together…it's starting to make sense." Endetium sighs, "Yeah it looks like we are all united at this academy except one is not accounted for…Takaiyo." Kira rubs her forehead gently, "I'm not sure…only Asuka can answer that question if she remembers anything at all. You can leave…I'll take care of her sir."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Magic Rune Stones

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I like to thank some of the members who gave me some cool and awesome ideas. I apologize if your character didn't get much lines, but this time I'll do my best to make it more interesting! For now enjoy reading this chapter and I am grateful to have Tsu be my greatest support!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira sits on a chair next to the Flairefox leader. Musou's class president couldn't help but feel sympathy for the young miko. There were murmurs down the hall as more students rush down to the infirmary pressing their noses on the window. Endetium gave a shocked look and quickly pulls the curtains. "Asuka-chan sure is a magnet…anyone she attracts has a tendency to follow her no matter where she goes…" He sighs deeply, "I don't think the students know she is a miko. Right Kira?"

The Mount Olympus leader held Asuka's hand gently, "Well I believe only those of us who do remember our memories…only know of her status. I can't seem to transfer my spiritual energies to her… I'm trying to restore her chakra, but it's as if her body is rejecting my reiatsu." Endetium crosses his arms and peeks out the window, "We have some company waiting outside the door. Let me take care of this Kira."

Endetium stands about 6 feet 5 inches tall, wearing the executive school uniform, and had dark brown hair. He silently stood there as the students remained quiet. "All right there's nothing to see here!! Go back to your classrooms now!!! That's an order!! You got 30 seconds!!"

Most of the students scrambled and ran in many directions. Grimm and Tay stayed behind, while Endetium blocked the door. "What are you fellas still doing here?" Grimm tries to shuffle side to side to pass through the entrance. "Asuka is my Captain. I am her Lieutenant. It's my job to serve under her command."

The President replies to Grimm, "Major Kira is looking after her care in the infirmary. Please return to your class. She will be okay so no need to worry. She's in good hands." Grimm clenched his fists, "It's my duty to be at her side unless she has ordered me to turn back!"

Tay stands next to Grimm almost in a frightening manner until a squad of Sergeants rush down the hall. Endetium smiles, "Lieutenant you got some guts talking back to me….I'll give you that as credit. Hm…well it looks like you guys will be busy fighting to protect Asuka eh?"

Grimm turns around and sees a group of members from the Blood Hounds approaching him and Tay. More NCOs rushed down the hall and Kira stood up to look out the door. The Stallions charged up their magic aiming it at the Foxes. Kira cleared his throat, "Bravo team dismissed!! I said retreat!"

Tay looks over at Kira, "What's going on?!" Kira smiles, "I don't want to be a burden to Asuka-chan. She needs her rest and if my people wake her up then they will suffer the consequences." Tay nods his head and holds his fighting stance. Kira turns away and sat back down on the chair.

Endetium puts his hands in his pockets, "Well you are on your own. I didn't send these guys so you're gonna have to take care of it. If you excuse me…we'll be inside waiting for the victors."

Grimm grunts and pulls out 2 Kendo sticks, "C'mon! Let's get this over with!!" Tay takes out a pair of nunchukus, "Alright Grimm!! I'm ready!" They look at their watches, and then transports into a matrix field. The Hounds stare at the 2 Foxes. "Hounds, this should be easy to take down 2 weaklings!"

Tay gave them a cold stare, "We are not weak! This barrier is so nothing gets destroyed and to protect our Captain!" Grimm held his Kendo sticks tightly, "I'm itching for a fight so hurry up!!" Viral stepped up in front of them and laughs, "Why carry weapons? Is that girl that important to you?!"

Grimm swings his Kendo sticks as Viral dodges the blows. "I see that she does mean a lot to you!! I'm Master Sergeant Viral!" Tay twirls his nunchukus around, "Enough with the chit chat!" He tosses his nunchuku and it hit one of the Hounds in the jaw. He then elbows another upper classmen and then slips the Hound's Drill Sergeant off his feet.

Tay spins both of his nunchukus with his fingers. More Hounds attack and tried to grab his arms. He swiftly elbows one and tackles the other. Grimm twirls his Kendo sticks and knocked out one hound. "Tell me Viral! Are you with the Blood Hounds?!!"

Viral gives a sinister laugh, "I am not with the Hounds. I wanted to challenge you Grimm! I fight for that rank of yours Grimm!!" He jumps side to side from the lockers to make a direct hit. Grimm flies back and hits the locker walls. He growls back, "No way you're taking me down! Asuka is my leader and I'm the second in command of Flairefox!!"

The two guys begin to fight each other off as Viral goes on his guard, "If I win then I will serve for her while you have my rank in exchange!" Grimm scoffs, "Like Hell I'm gonna switch ranks with your lame ass!!" He starts to swing his dual twin swords. "Ryugen Reiki, unleash from your slumber!!" Viral smirks and takes out his tanto blades, "I've been waiting for this challenge!"

Tay struggles with his nunchukus then uses his magic to merge them together to a long nunchuku spear called, "Guan Dao! Arise from the chains!" Haitoku's hands glowed and his axe began to extend from the handle and grow into a battle axe. "Beserker Axe! Unleash your true power!!"

Viral gave a hysterical look, "You Foxes have to unleash your weapon's maximum power?! Hahaha!! That means you haven't unlocked the magic or strength on your own!"

Grimm takes a glimpse at the window where Endetium and Kira watched the battle. "Kira, you think these Foxes stand a chance against the outkasts?" The Major crosses his arms and ponders, "Yeah…Asuka is their leader. She is not just in charge but also their senpai. If anything…Tay and Grimm will keep fighting in order to get inside the infirmary room."

Haitoku and Viral double teamed against the Foxes and the force of the reiatsu in their weapons cancel out each other's attacks. The tall boy swings his axe and kicks Tay's weapon to the ground. Before another attack commenced, Grimm safeguards Tay from a deathblow from Haitoku's move. Tay covers his head and looks up, "Oh thanks Grimm! I owe you one!!"

Grimm kicks the Guan Dao over to Tay's hands. He quickly picks it up and swings it as the spear cuts through the clothing. The Foxes stand their guard once again and attack all at the same time. Grimm's eyes widen, "My Ryugen! My Reiki is shattered?!!" Tay stares at his weapon as it fell apart, "Oh no! My weapon?!" The force of the energy in the field forced a sudden impact.

Haitoku's axe force of the reiatsu and Viral tanto blades break into many pieces. "Gah!!! My axe has lost its form?!!" Viral stares at his blades on the ground and the mass of energy that it has lost.

The force field drops and it was a draw battle. Endetium opens the door for Grimm and Tay, "The matrix can't withhold the pressure of the weapon's reiatsu in such an enclosed area like the hallway. Otherwise you would have left physical damage on school property. The match is over…now get back to class Haitoku…Viral…all you guys lost your weapon's potential strength."

Tay picks up his nunchukus and hangs it around his neck. "Ah…it will be awhile to restore the reiatsu lost…" Grimm kneels down, "Damn…my dual swords are no match? How can this be fixed?" Endetium calmly places his hands in his pockets, "Well I know a person who can fix it."

Grimm's eyes widen, "Who can repair our weapons?!" Endetium gives them a confident look, "Zephyr…I don't know exactly what force he is in but he can make it look brand new. I guarantee it! If you ask politely he might be able to help you fellas out."

Kira checks on Asuka's pulse while Tay rebelled, "Why are you touching Asuka-senpai?!" Kira smiles, "To know her status off course! Her chakra is really low, spiritual energy is faint, and she's got a fever. Asuka can't stay in the school so someone will have to take her home. Anyhow she has the ability to restore your weapons, but Zephyr is better at his work."

Endetium and the guys glanced at each other, "Well…hm one of us has to take her home. Who is it going to be?" Kira blinks, "Sir…we rode on our motorcycles this morning have you forgotten?" They argued back and forth while Tay sat next to Asuka keeping her fever down.

Grimm throws his backpack down, "I have no transportation but if I have to go then I will take her back home safely myself!!" Asuka starts to toss and turn. Tay stares at her, "Is she having nightmares or she really sick?" Kira walks over and places his hand over her forehead, "Ende call for a doctor to take her home. I have no specific duties today so I will escort her home safely."

Endetium nods, "Very well then Kira…you are responsible for her care. You guys go back to your classroom." Grimm slams his fist against the wall, "We fought or nothing?!" Kira places on hand on his waist then turns to Grimm, "No, you wanted to see if she's all right. Now if you excuse me." He walks over to carry Asuka off the bed. Grimm gives him a cold look, "Where are you taking her?"

Kira gave him a sarcastic look, "I will escort her home." Grimm revolts, "How will you take her home? On your motorcycle?" Kira sighs, "There's a limo outside waiting and I will carry her to the house." Tay looks at Kira, "Do you know where exactly she lives? I mean she just got here."

The senior representative pushes the button on his watch and it transmitted over to Kira's watch. "The designated location is about 7.3 miles away." Kira smiles, "There ya see? Right…no time to waste…I must be on my way gentlemen." They help Kira place her on his back and he turns red, (Wow this feels great! Boobs on my back ne? Oh! Must be mature Kira!)

Grimm and Tay watch as Kira carries Asuka piggyback style. He slowly walks out the door and smiles. Anubite was nice enough to find Asuka a nice pink dress that a girl has retrieved from a shop. He carefully scans his surrounding and hopes that no one interferes with his mission to take her home safely.

(Asuka…that was a good fight…I haven't seen you show do the martial arts in a long time. Strangest feeling...when I held your hand…things started to come back to me. I wonder why being close to you…make me remember who I really am and gain my memories back …)

Tay walks along with Grimm, "Now what are we gonna do? The class will wonder where she disappeared to…" Grimm drags his feet, "We don't have to explain ourselves. Right now, we gotta find that new guy…Zephyr. He's under Yiruma-sensei's class so let's check there."

Zephyr walks down the hall in boredom. "Zephyr!! Hey we gotta talk!!" He makes a full stop and turns around, "What?" Grimm and Tay pulls out their weapons and bows to him, "Please help us restore the chakra and repair our weapons. Asuka is recuperating from the last battle."

He takes a look at the weapons and simply sprinkle some magic dust. He said an incantation, "Restore the welded blade to compensate the master's strength man-made." He holds onto both weapons and focuses his energy to restore its energy. The weapons transformed back to the way it was and felt a little heavier. Zephyr spoke up, "It was not balanced so now it's fixed."

He walks away before the guys could speak, "Thanks Zephyr! We'll let the Captain know of your deed!" Zephyr paused for a moment and then turns at a corner. "No problem." Tay looks at his Guan Dao, "He's a nice guy and creepy at the same time." Grimm smiles, "Yeah but he's cool!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira places Asuka's body in the back seat of the limo laying her down one side. He sits down and stares outside the window, "Asuka…can you hear me? I guess not…" The limo starts to move and he made sure she was secure. (With your caliber and strength…how did that exhaust you? It's been 2 long years since we have seen you. Where did you run off to after the impact?)

The limo finally pulls up on an estate with tall, iron gates that surrounded the lot. "Asuka…welcome home." Asuka starts to mumble in her sleep. Kira reaches into her breast pocket for the keys, (Oh Kami…I hope she doesn't wake up…I did it in good reason!)

He juggles carrying her and the key and opens the door. (This place is huge! Could General Ryuzaki and Dr. Ryuzaki own such an estate? Ahh…hm place her on the sofa or the bed room?)

Kira slowly laid her down on the sofa. He sat there and thought about his past and memories. (Now I remember this place...Asuka didn't you have any siblings? I now have brothers and sisters too. I'm the only one who survived in my household. Do you still have a family hm?) Kira yawns and falls asleep right next to her and dreams about their past.

[Flashback

General Ryuzaki walks up to his son Takeshi, "You are to watch your sister…make sure that she doesn't go out." Takeshi nods his head, "Yes sir." The young boy stares at his sister, "Sorry Suki-chan…you heard father…" Asuka sadly look at her brother. "Asuka don't give me the puppy dog eyes. Aww…we'll stay and play inside then! It's gonna rain soon…what do you say guys?!"

Dr. Ryuzaki stepped out of the kitchen, "Asuka is a girl. There are too many boys! She doesn't need any friends. Asuka go to your room and read those books to study!!" Asuka held onto her doll and her mother threw it on the ground. "You are no longer a little girl!! Now start growing up already!!!" Takeshi picked up her plush doll, "Asuka? You can stay here with us…"

Asuka eyes narrow with sadness as she was startled by her mother's voice. "Yes ma'am…I think I should study by myself." Takeshi held her doll tightly, "Mother…why can't she go out and play?!! Why treat her differently than me?!! She is only a kid!! What does she have to study?!!"

She grabbed Takeshi's arms tightly and shook him, "Never question me like that!!" Asuka watches from the stairs and wrapped her hands around the railing, "No please don't hit Onii-chan!! I promise I'll finish reading the book tonight!! Mommy…please don't hurt him!!"

Her tears start to fall as Kira looked up. (Asuka…don't cry…it's not fair!! Why do you live in a place like this?! You've done nothing wrong!!) Kira looked at Takeshi as his face was in fear. Takeshi ran out the house door. "Kira, Zephyr, Endetium, Takaiyo, Grimm…lets go now!"

Takeshi held onto her doll as his mother rushed up the stairs. She pulls her hair and tugs it, "What did I tell you guys about talking back?!" Slaps echoed down the hall as she carried her daughter to her room and locked it from the outside. "Asuka!! You stay there until I come back home!" He fell on his knees and tried not to cry. "I'm so weak…so helpless…I'm a coward…"

His mother threw her helpless body on the floor as she is punished by her parents. The boys could hear her cries outside the window. Takaiyo grabbed Asuka's doll, "I can't take it anymore!!! Takeshi…why don't you help her?!! One day I will set your sister free!!"

Kira looks up at her bedroom window and looks away, "Tak-kun…how can you bare it…listening to someone getting punished? You're her big brother! Why won't you do something?!!" Takeshi turns away, "I can't help her…father said it was a curse that she was born…."

Endetium looks at Takeshi, "No one is ever born a mistake! Don't you care about your little sister at all?!" Takeshi slowly stands up and looks down at the ground, "They had to choose me or her…I'm lucky that's all…I don't want to get hit!!" Grimm vented, "How can you say something so selfish?! I always protect my sister!! Why not have the guts to stop them Tak-kun?!!"

Takeshi walks away, "It's not my problem anymore…if she listens to what they say then she doesn't have to get hurt." Takaiyo punches Takeshi in the arm, "You loser!!! She saved you from becoming one of us!!! Don't you care at all?! She's an experiment like all of us except you!!"

Kira watches his 2 friends argue and then he looked up at the window. (Poor Asuka…reading those difficult books again? Why are you under so much pressure? Takeshi gets spoiled and pampered while you get the short end of the stick. I want to help but I'm so afraid…)

Kira woke up in sweat and see that his hand landed on her bottom. "Uh…what a bad dream…Asuka are you awake?" He looks over at her face as she moans, (It's those nightmares…when I connected to your dreams. A touch and I can see what you were dreaming or the images in your mind.) He slowly shakes her body, "Asuka! Wake up…c'mon wake up!"

Asuka woke up in sweat and started to shake. "Kira-kun…why are you….where are we?" He gave a sigh of relief, "In your old home…don't you remember this place?" She sadly looks around the room, "Yes…" Kira kneels down and places his hand on her shoulder, "Its okay…I'm right here." Asuka quickly gets up and bows, "Oh thanks for bringing me home Kira!"

He gasps and stares at her cleavage, "Oh no problem Asuka-chan…" She tugs on the towel tightly and smiles, "I'm sorry you had to get involved…if you don't mind I'll change. You can stay if you want or leave. If you stay then I'll be happy to make you a meal or give you bento boxes."

Kira's stomach grumbles and his eyes were in a trance, "Oh I'll wait and keep you company! Thanks for your offer Asuka…" She turned away and walked up the stairs get dressed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Discipter sat in class taking notes for Alchemy. He was the ranked the best Alchemist and black magic user in the school. Vexen tapped his arm, "How is your commander doing?" Discipter blinks, "Asuka…well she's resting but she should be back tomorrow." She tries to keep the conversation going, "Oh that's nice. She has really good ranking members in Flairefox."

He smiles at Vexen, "That's nice of you to be looking after some of the transfer students." Vexen fiddles with her thumbs, "So yesterday who was that Angela girl?" Discipter turns away for a minute. "Yeah that girl…she was just bullying me and mocking me just for fun. She's from Mount Olympus and because of my skills or the way I look…I get picked on when I never picked on her in the first place."

Vexen eyes focused on his eyes, "I'm sorry Discipter…the way she treated you. I'm from Mount Olympus, but would Asuka-san accept me if I switch forces?" Discipter shows her his rank from his ID, "Sure. I'll ask permission since I'm a platoon leader!" Vexen eyes light up, "Oh thank you Discipter! I…I also wanted to ask you if you have a date for Homecoming Dance?"

Discipter had a big grin on his face, "No but I'll be happy to take you even if it was a bit early to ask. I wanted to ask you myself because I was interested in you." Vexen began to smile and they began to exchange notes back and forth in class. (Vexen…you really made my day special!!)

Grimm and Tay return to their Alchemy class and sat in the back. Tay told the others what happened in the infirmary. Across the hall, Ino and Yipp sat next to each other in class where their classroom doors were open. Ino lays her head down and glances at Grimm staring out a window.

Mortal slams his fist down, "I see we ditch class and go see Asuka-senpai!!!" Uni holds onto his arm, "Yeah I'll go with you if you go Mortal!" Missy sharpens her pencil, "Well I'm not going to skip! We don't even know where Asuka-san lives." Lily stood up from her chair, "We can ask the senior class representative or Kira?!" Tay shook his head, saying, "No Kira took the Captain home…"

Ino continues to stare at Grimm from across the hall. Grimm rolls his eyes, gets up from his chair, and slams the door. Yiruma-sensei crossed his arms, "What has gotten into to you Grimm?" He walks back to his desk with his hands in his pockets, "Shut up!!! Gah!!! We should have stayed by her side!! I can't sit here and wait…I'm going to see if she's all right!!"

Wan Yuan leans against the wall, "Well why didn't you guys go when they took her home?" Jess speaks up, "Yeah!! You and Tay could have went with Kira?! Right?!!" Lila jumps out of her seat, "Well APU members…if that officer touches our Captain then we'll pulverize him!!!"

Wan pounds on her desk, "We could have prevented her from that challenge! What would have happened if she lost her rank?! Then the other mercenary groups would have taken her into their team!!" Jess shook her head, "Nah!! Asuka-chan is too strong to lose to the likes of them!!"

Zephyr knocks on the door as Yiruma answers it, "Yes sir?" Zephyr walked in with a blank expression on his face, "I don't know if you all know but I'm the Major for the Flairefox militia. It's nice to see all of you get worked up over our Captain. He crosses his arms and looks at his notebook.

Grimm quickly walked up to Zephyr, "No way you're a Major?! How did you surpass Asuka-chan?!! Her record shows that she out rank all of the officers combined in the tactical fields and battle grounds test. You merely transferred here and already you obtained such a high rank!"

Zephyr gives Grim a cold look, "Well 1st Lieutenant…no one is allowed to challenge Asuka nor myself in the same faction. On the other hand Asuka may challenge me for my rank or even President Endetium if she wishes. That is in the guidelines under Musou Academy did you not know that?"

Grimm scoffs, "Yes I know that but your record does not match the qualification of her leadership!" Zephyr closes his eyes deep into thought, "Has it occurred to you that the other Captains did not challenge Endetium-san? We have to respect each other's rank in formation."

Yiruma listens to the argument, "Well I know Tsuyoi is your home room teacher and I am filling in the gaps for teaching magic level for Alchemy and Sorcery. Zephyr has a lot of experience in the battlefield and perhaps they are simply safeguarding the only highest ranking female officer. This is what I assume from my own logic from the Headmaster and Vice Principal."

Tsuyoi busts in the room, "Don't treat Suki like that?! She is not weak!! Anyhow Zephyr it all makes sense. I have all of Flairefox's student profiles in my laptop." Yiruma scoffs, "Show off…" Tsuyoi gave him a sarcastic smile, "You're just jealous because your salary can't get you a laptop!"

The teachers start to rant and argue against one another. Zephyr sighs, "Only those who have an important role in society are able to have such electronics. Since the world is limited to workers who make and create such gadgets…it's rare to own or buy technology. People in mercenary militias, hospitals, and companies that help society function properly."

Grimm listened to Zephyr and then apologizes, "I'm sorry sir." He salutes and said, "I await your orders!" Zephyr pulls out his keys and smiles, "Well I want to check up on the Foxy lady? How about it Grimm? You and 3 more can go in our party to her house. I know where it is located."

Jess walked up to Zephyr, "Oh no…you know you're taking me with you! I'm a platoon leader, 2nd Lieutenant so you definitely have to let me go!!" Tay follows her, "I'm a Master Sergeant so I support Asuka-senpai no matter what!" Everyone in the class raises their hand up wildly in the air.

Zephyr ponders, "Well there's too many high-ranked people…it wouldn't be fair so let's bring someone that might be helpful. We're gonna spy to see if she's ok…I pick Lily!!" Lily jumps up and down, "Yes!!! Zephyr-san you picked me?!!" He nods, "Yes you have the transformation ability."

Tsuyoi continued to argue with Yiruma, "No! You can't tell my class what to do! You only teach them science!" Yiruma revolts, "No! You pamper them too much! I help the Hounds reach the top last year. This mercenary group was only founded because of the General's orders!!"

Zephyr nods and slowly opens the door, "Ok now let's make a move on. Wan…Discipter…you guys are in charge while we are away." Wan salutes Zephyr, "Yes sir!" Discipter sat on top of his desk and stared at the clock. "Oh well it looks like the day passed us by so quickly."

Vexen looks at the door and saw the other transfer students see the foxes leaving the room. "Disc…I know everyone in class is on a different team…but do you think that this will cause more people to get hurt?" Discipter watches as his team-mates teleport into the parking lot. "Well everyone wants to get stronger." He hugs her tightly, "We'll try to get you on our side."

Zephyr ran quickly to the student parking lot. (Damn it!! I don't know what Kira is planning but I can't say it's safe to say that all of us are the same when we were kids. You better not harm Asuka or I will kick your ass!!) Lily looks at the school field, "Where did Asuka's jet go?"

Tay tries to catch up, "I think one of the commanding officers returned the jet." Jess stops right by the Hummer. "So boss man now what?" Zephyr stops to think, "Lily I need you to transform into a cute wolf." Lily whispers, "Sir…what am I suppose to look like? Do you have any clue?"

Zephyr pulls out a picture of a white wolf, "This is the Ryuzaki's pet guardian of the household. Asuka's little sister is taking care of it, but since she moved her so suddenly…I guess this plan might work. Lily you are to watch her back and make sure that Greek God don't make his moves!!" Lily smiles and pulls out a jutsu scroll that the Captain gave her, "Wolf Jutsu! Transform!!"

Lily hops up and down in puppy form, "Aww…if this is what her dog looks like then I'm super cute!!!" Grimm carries Lily gently, "Ah I remember their pet! Asuka's dog is a summon type of guardian. I don't remember his name but it stays in puppy form in order to protect the master."

Tay scratches his head, "Does this mean that you, Zephyr, and Asuka have met before?" Grimm nods, "Yeah it's all coming back to me! We were all separated by somehow it was like destiny that we found each other up until now. Anyways Lily…we're counting on you…call for back up!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Location: Musou Courtyard

Mortal checks the time on his watch, "What's taking them so long? They haven't called us yet!" Uni glances at the people in the parking lot, "Oh well…why are they making such a big deal over the Captain and Major?" Discipter lay down on the ground and stares at the sky, "A Major chooses which Captain they want for the mercenary force such as Kira-san or Hei-kun."

Vexen surveyed the area, "Discipter those officers are coming our way!" Wan Yuan tried to keep the foxes calm, "Okay, let's just ignore them! All we have to do is protect Asuka-chan and hold on until her chakra is restored." Anubite walks over and stands off to the side, "Where is that so called prodigy girl that my Commanding Officer speaks of?"

Discipter sat right up, "The prodigy girl is our Captain! Asuka!" Anubite turns away, "I see Kira-san has kept himself busy…I see…that's why his presence is not here." Wan Yuan cleared her throat, "Don't talk about her that way! She is not like the rest of those girls from Mount Olympus."

Anubite looks at Discipter's wardrobe, "You act and look tough, but tell me are you really the best Alchemist there is in Musou High?" Discipter grunts, "Yeah! You got a problem with that?! All right I challenge you for your 1st Lieutenant rank!! Don't chicken out on me!!" Vexen began to tug on his sleeve, "No don't do that! He's my Company Executive Officer!"

The young man waited impatiently, "Girl…I am a 1st Lieutenant but I don't serve for Kira-san! I choose to work solo. I don't need an officer to boss me around or tell me what to do. The Headmaster has chosen me to fill in the ranks for Mount Olympus." Discipter steps in front of Vexen, "You go to a safer location and watch me take this over-competent boy!"

Vexen moves to the side where the Flairefox cadets were standing as Discipter and Anubite commence into a school challenge. The boys quickly grab their staff and Wan Yuan yelling, "Be careful Disc!!" Anubite grabs onto his staff, "Magi Rune Staff!! Power up!!!" Discipter grips on his staff, "Black Mage Staff!! Defense up!!!" The guys start off raising their reiatsu levels and attack.

Anubite was quite interested by first impression what another skilled alchemist can do. "I hope you live up to your reputation!! I see you're more of a defensive black mage versus I, who is an offensive dark mage who control rune magic." Anubite kept his distance while measuring off how far they're apart. Discipter mocks him, "What's the matter you scared of long range attacks?!

Mortal rushes in and pulls out a scroll, "Heartless Realm activate!!" Everyone within 500 feet was teleported into a place where they can commence their battle. The foxes and stallions sit off to the side rooting for the mages. Discipter launches his attack, "Execute!! Meteor Strike!!" He spell automatically sparks from small meteorites into big meteors.

The transfer student backs away and looks up, "Petrify!! Initiate Hurricane Rune!!!" A burst of wind lifted the meteorites up in the air and then reflected back at Discipter. He gasps as dust flies everywhere leaving him to back down. "Earth!! Land Collision!!" Anubite trips back as the land separates and he kept his composure. He then gets close and swings his Rune Staff.

Discipter charges right at him by striking Anubite with his mage staff. A bolt of lightning sparked out from the magic rune, "Thunder! Lightning Flash!!!" Anubite and Discipter flew high in the air then together threw a rune stone. "Hurricane!! Tornado Twister!!!" Clouds encircled their feet as they continued their fight up in the sky. "Argh!!! Comet!!! Cosmic Crash!!!"

Anubite uses his force field as the comets tumble down and crack his defense shield. "Ahh!! I won't lose to an under ranking fellow!!" Disicpter pulls his mage staff back and holds his runes.

After the comet has stop falling from the sky, Anubite's force field shatters and he tried to stand his ground. He grunts, "All right!! I gave you a handicap now let's get this battle heat up!!" Anubite swings his magi staff as the rune begins to shine, "Flare!! Fledging Phoenix!!!"

A burst of flames and firework bombs burst in the air as both guys flew back and then rushed to attack each other. The clashes of the staffs hit each other at the tip. The spell cast again automatically as the rune stone shines in the sky. Discipter look up, "Huh?! It's getting cast if I get close to him?!! Very well then!! I got a trick up my sleeve!! I was gonna wait for a grand finale!!"

Anubite spins his rune staff then shoots and aims for Discipter, "Hurry up and lose already!!" Discipter blocks with a magic shell as it begins to crack. "Ultima!! Sleeping Dragon!!! Anubite quickly casts his spell again, "Flare!!! Fledging Phoenix!!!" The impact collided in the air as the magic combusted in the sky. They both slowly fell from the sky from the magic attacks.

Vexen and Wan Yuan quickly casted a spell, "Float!!!" The 2 guys began to float before their bodies hit the ground. Discipter was out of it and Anubite gasp on the ground. "Not bad for a rookie. You live up to your reputation Lieutenant." Discipter's reiatsu was drained and Vexen ran by his side. "Disc…you shouldn't have casted that black magic. It wasn't worth it!"

Mortal helps Vexen move Discipter upright as his eyes were closed. Wan Yuan goes to check on Anubite, "Hey sir…are you all right?" He kisses her hand, "I'm fine…thank you." She slowly takes her hand away, "Okay then now…Mortal go ahead and take us back to the Etheric Realm."

He nods his head, "Teleportation! Etheric realm transmit!!" Everyone closes the eyes and opens it to the real world. Snow and Necro help carry Discipter to the infirmary. Discipter struggles to sit up and Vexen tells him to lie down. "I still want to challenge…so I can be on your side…"

Vexen smiles, "You're rank is 2nd Lieutenant and you're a platoon leader for Flairefox. You don't need to prove yourself…I know you're the strongest mage in Musou!" He caresses her face, "Thanks…I just want to be able to watch over you." She smiles, "C'mon get some rest Discipter."

Wan Yuan checks the time on her watch, "All right foxes it's time to head back to homeroom class!!" Yiruma-sensei nods and pats Anubite on the back, "You sure you don't need to rest a bit in the infirmary?" He dusts himself off, "No sir! Hmph…I will be just fine. Thanks."

[Classroom 2-A

Tsuyoi sits and leans back on his chair staring at his students. "You guys must have had a rough day all right. Oh well take the time to relax…the other teachers are pushing you guys too hard."

Lila blinks, "Are you saying that we don't need to study?!" Tsuyoi chuckles, "Who needs to study?! You guys can pass!! Without a doubt…my students are smart as hell!!" Uni stares at everyone, "So you want us to engage in battle for the rest of the school term?"

Mortal puts his legs on the desk, "Ya know sensei…this ain't so bad…I mean we do need to work on our training more than book work." Missy looks around the class, "Is it me or like half the class is missing?" Tsuyoi clicks his pen on and off, "Yeah it was a pretty hectic battle huh? This is the first day of school…it will get tougher if you wanna keep such a high rank. I suggest you either dodge a challenge or accept it. This is your pride to fight out of dignity in Musou Academy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Ryuzaki Mansion

Lily runs through the yard and sneaks in through the first floor window. Kira was eating some snacks and then pauses, "Asuka is that you? Huh…funny I thought I heard a noise." Lily crawled and slowly hid under the table. Zephyr creeps along the side of the house as he hands out "Invisible" runes to Tay, Grimm, and Jess. Zephyr whispers, "Shh…where did Lily go?"

Kira walks to the dining room and sits down where his foot accidentally steps on Lily's tail. She jumps up in the air and whimpers. Tay covered his eyes, "Did he figure out our plan?! Oh no Lily!" Kira eye's turned soft, "Oh?! A puppy?!! Aww!!! Aren't you such an adorable doggie?!"

Grimm chuckles, "Why is the Major talking like that? Haha…okay now what? She's been caught Zephyr." He peeks in and drops a note inside the window. The note fell onto the floor and Lily quickly spots it. Kira picks up the note, "Hello my name is Marui from the Mystic Waterfalls."

Asuka walks down the stairs wearing long boots, a black mini skirt, and pink kimono top long sleeves. Her necklace shined in the light and it stayed centered above her cleavage. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and he stared while carrying the wolf pup. "Oh heya Asuka!!" She smiles and carries the puppy. "No way! Did my sister send my dog here from the village?!"

The dog licked her hand and ran back to hide. Kira stood in the same place properly and Asuka gave him some bento boxes. "Here is for the trouble taking me home. I'm sorry if escorting me here had interfered with your prior activities." She bows and he pats her head, "No need for formalities. We are old childhood friends Asuka-chan…or do you not remember?"

Lily runs around the house and then gets lost until she finds the real Marui. She ran away until Marui transformed into a Wolf Demon! She covers her eyes and Zephyr bust right in, "No!!! Lily!! He throws a smoke bomb jutsu that transformed her back into human form.

Zephyr defends Lily as she hides behind him. Kira had a big smirk on his face, "Well Zephyr…it's nice that you stopped by unannounced?" Zephyr felt embarrassed and turned to Asuka, "I'm sorry for the intrusion ma'am. I just…well…you see…we wanted to get to know you!"

Lily smiles, "Yeah you have a nice doggie!" Asuka snaps her fingers, "Marui…bad boy…go to your room!" The Wolf Demon changes back to its puppy form and walks away sadly following his master's orders. Jess walked in through the door, "Ma'am we had to inform you that we were ordered to drop off these maps to the city and the map legend of the academy!"

Kira raised his brow, "Oh I see…how thoughtful of you guys to have made it here? Is that all that you came here for?" Asuka gave an empathetic expression, "Oh I don't mind having company…just so as long as it doesn't take you away from your priorities. I'm sorry if my dog startled you Lily." She whistles and Marui came back to the room. "He's really friendly…"

Lily pets her dog as he licked her face. "Aww…that tickles! Wow you're dog is so cool!!" Asuka nods, "Yeah my sister and I have trained him. He's a summoned guardian so I apologize if he reacted in such a way." Lily shook her head, "No…he was just doing his job. It's our fault…"

Asuka crosses her arms and all the guys stare at her figure. Grimm and Tay drool and observed their commanding officer. Jess shook her head and smile, "Okay guys! Now that Asuka is all right…we can go home now. Captain we'll see you in school tomorrow?"

She looks back at them and gives them bento boxes. "I made more than enough…I usually don't cook alone but I made it in MRE form in case I get hungry." Jess nods, "Oh thanks! You really need some rest Asuka…draining your chakra after a battle against 9 girls is pretty good. Although you look like you haven't slept in days…I do hope you feel better tomorrow."

Tay helps Lily carry the bento boxes. "Thank you Asuka-senpai!" They walk to the SUV and sat in the back seat. Jess excused herself and sat shotgun in the front. Zephyr looked at Asuka, "If you want…a cadet from our force can stay overnight with you until morning…"

Kira smiles, "I've already given that direct order Zephyr. Asuka said I can stay if I wanted to isn't that right?" Asuka blinks, "Well if you have no place to stay or you're tired then feel free to crash for the night." Kira gives Zephyr a glance of victory. Grimm spoke up, "Major Zepyhr…the others are waiting for you. I think you should take them home. Don't worry about me…"

Zephyr looks back at Grimm, "What do you mean? Aren't you coming with us?" Grimm pulled Zephyr to the side and whisper, "Don't worry sir…I got this…it's my job to take care of her right?" He sighs, "All right Grimm. I station you here for the night. Take good care of Asuka." Kira scrunches his face, "Oh…Grimm what are you still doing here? Aren't you going to walk home?"

Grimm begs on his knees, "Asuka-senpai…please…I have no place to stay. My father kicked me out of the house. Can I stay here with you?" She looks into his eyes, "Ah you got kicked out?" His eyes look teary, "Yes my parents are so mean to me…my father is an alcoholic and my mother mentally abuses me." Asuka hugs Grimm, "There…there…stay as long as you like…"

Kira's eyes were on fire as he watched Grimm pulled that act. (Oh great! He ruined my plan! I cannot lose to Nazw!! That stupid hound set a contract for my rank on the line. Asuka how can you fall for such false words?) "Well, shall we sit down and talk? Nice to have you here Grimm."

Grimm mocks Kira behind Asuka's back, throwing fake punches and victory dances. "Well…I guess it's nice to have somebody home. I'm used to being alone so it gets pretty lonely…" Kira puts his around Asuka's shoulder, "If you ever need a friend…you know you can call me."

They all walked down the hallway into a study den and see a room that is filled with books. Grimm listens to Asuka, "Captain…I am your assistant. As your Lieutenant your well-being comes first. I will do as you command me to under your orders." Asuka smiles, "Thanks Grimm! I know I can count on you! We're not in Musou so you don't have to be like that around me."

Kira checks out the room and his eyes widen, "Wow!! There are so many books in this big, huge room!!" Asuka nods, "Yeah after the war…this all that I got left…I inherited this house and everything in it." Grimm pulls out a book and flips through the pages. (This book…I've seen this before…huh that girl in my past…you are definitely that girl from my past.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Flashbacks

A little girl runs into the library while Grimm peaks in the other room. Dr. Ryuzaki pulls out a book, "Here Asuka…I'm sure you can read this book. It's all about medical references…I don't mean to be harsh…one day you will thank me." Asuka held the big book with her little hands.

"Mommy…you think when I grow up that I can study medicine?" Dr. Ryuzaki places her hands in her pockets, "I'm not sure sweetie…you're still a child." Asuka eyes widen as she flipped through the pages to look at the images. "Wow! One day I want to be a doctor so I can save people that turn to me for help!!" Her mother throws another book at her as it startled the little girl.

The woman turned away and her eyes turned cold, "Remember Asuka. Listen carefully. You can't save everyone…" General Ryuzaki walked in, "That's right…not everyone can be saved…it's important that you don't get involved with other people's problems. It will only get you in trouble." He looks at his daughter and said, "We will take you to the hospital tomorrow…"

They walked away and Asuka sadly looked at her book. She sees her parents hugging Takeshi and held back her tears. Grimm waited until they left the house. "Hi there…" He sets down a coloring book and opens a box of crayons. "Would you like to help me color these pages?"

Asuka tries to focus on reading the medical book and pauses, "Huh…I never colored in a book." Grimm smiles, "Here give me your hand…okay I'll show you how it's done." Asuka gets excited, "Wow I can color in your book?!" He takes her hand and guides her, "You see…every time you move the crayon it leaves a color. Make sure you don't go past the lines and it'll look nice."

The kids enjoyed their time coloring until Grimm's mother came to pick him up. "You can have it since you're better at coloring than me." Asuka hugs Grimm, "Thank you!!" He walked over to grab his shoes and gets ready to go home. She starts to color in the medical book in the black and white illustrations. Grimm tied his shoelaces until he sees a couple crayons roll on the floor.

Dr. Ryuzaki smacks her hand then her face, "Why did you color in this expensive medical book?! You really are gonna get it!!!" Grimm ran back to the library as the doctor shoves her daughter, "I'm sorry mother!! I'm really sorry!!!" She strikes her and Grimm blocked the doctor's slap. Grimm shut his eyes, "Doctor!! It's not her fault!!! I'm the one who gave her the crayons!!"

Her mother kept her composure, "Take your crayons back! Do not give anything to my daughter without permission. Is that understood?!" He nods his head, "Please it was just a mistake. She won't do it again!!!" Asuka kneeled on the ground crying and she kept staring at her hands. Grimm gently rubs her back to comfort the girl as her mother stormed off.

Takeshi came back home and her mom suddenly turned friendly, "Oh honey! How was your day?!!" Her older brother went to hug his mother back. Asuka's tears fell as she watched her mom give her brother a hug. Grimm wipes her tears, "Your mama doesn't hug you?" She nods, "No I'm a bad person…she doesn't like me…she loves my brother…I don't know what it's like…"

She was startled and kept staring at her own two hands. Asuka opened and closed her palms wondering about such an emotion. Grimm's mother beeped the horn. He quickly grabbed his coloring books and the crayon box. (One day…you'll know what it's like to get a real hug…)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira continue to share his opinions with Asuka as they review titles of the books on the shelf. Asuka turned around, "Grimm are you okay? You've been quiet the last several minutes. Are you tired?" He looked at her hands then her face, "Yeah I guess I'm pretty exhausted…"

She nods her head, "All right then! Let's set up a room for your convenience!" Grimm waved his arms, "Oh no! That's all right. I don't mind sleeping on the couch. I'm not that important…"

Asuka pulls his arm, "Come on now! There are plenty of rooms that you can choose from upstairs! You are my partner and Lieutenant for Flairefox so I must treat you with hospitality." Grimm grabs onto the medical book, "You mind if I borrow this to read overnight?" Asuka looks at the book, "Sure if you like…that's funny…I recall reading that book a long time ago."

(No way…did she see and hear my thoughts? I must be exaggerating…) Grimm grins, "Really? Oh well thanks for letting me borrow it. I'll put it back where it came from tomorrow morning." Kira stretches, "How about we let him pick a room and we go watch a movie?"

Asuka takes them upstairs and their rooms were opposite of each other. Her master bedroom was down the hall. They all changed into their pajamas for the night. Grimm put on some shorts and a white t-shirt. Kira and Grimm peaked outside their door as they see her door open. They looked at a mirror outside her room and can see her change into a red silk night gown.

She stretches then quickly turns around to walk down the hallway. They both looked at each other and panicked by jumping onto the bed. Asuka checked Grimm's room, "Good night Lieutenant!" Grimm pretended to read, "I didn't see anything…I swear…" She pauses, "You didn't find what you were looking for in the book?" Grimm got nervous and gently bit his bottom lip.

Kira made faces at Grimm for catching the girl's attention. She sat real close to Grimm, "What were you trying to find?" He started to sweat and blinked fast looking at the revealing night gown, "Oh about the chest cavity…oh isn't hard to breathe in here?" He looks at her chest and Kira got jealous. Asuka went to open a window and the wind blew hard as her gown started to lift up.

Grimm got a nose bleed and placed his hand over his nose. Kira began to laugh in the background as he watched Grimm make a fool out of himself. Asuka turned around, "You're nose is bleeding again?" She walked quickly out the door and grabbed some stuff out of the bathroom: small towels, a bowl of water, antiseptics, cotton balls, and q-tips.

She placed the stuff on the bed and said, "Here hold this towel and pinch your nose Grimm. Now lean forward." She reaches over to feel his forehead and he was looking down at her chest. His nose continued to bleed. Asuka takes a towel and squeezed the water out then slowly dabs it around his face. "You're sweating…did you catch a cold or get sick?"

Kira shakes his head, (I can't believe she is helping out this idiot! He gets fan service while I sit in my room alone watching…) She wipes the sweat away and sits on his lap kneeling. He starts to shuffle back and forth as she rubs against him. "Quit moving…you're making it worse!!"

Grimm was comfortable but at the same time in an awkward position. (I'm in heaven…wait till the guys hear about this at school!! The fan service never ends!!) Kira jumped out of bed then crosses his arms, "Asuka…you should go to bed early. Maybe I can tend to his aid?"

Asuka turns around as Kira walks into the room. "Nose bleed…eh oh look it stopped!" Kira grabs a tissue and Asuka observes, "Yay! It stopped bleeding!" Grimm gave Kira an irritated look as he threw the tissue away. Kira grabbed Asuka by the waist, "Oh can you help me with the TV?

She smiles at Grimm, "Good night! Tomorrow we commence training at the school courtyard at 0800. So please get some rest and be ready in the morning." Kira follows Asuka out the door as she carried the extra first aid materials along with her. "You think you're slick eh Grimm? Haha!" He closes the door and Grimm fell back on the pillow.

(Whoa…what a day?!! The Captain keeps landing on top of me and I get innocent fan service. Stupid Kira! Trying to make a move on my commanding officer!! Is he really serious?! Would she really leave the mercenary force to join Mount Olympus? Does she even have a boyfriend?)

Kira grabs her wrist and directs her to his room. "Yes miss…I'm sorry but the TV has no reception." (Yes!!! I'm glad there's no cable hooked up in this room!!) She bends over to look in the back. He then jiggles the antenna and made it fall to the ground. Asuka bends forward to pick it up and he saw her panties. (OMG! They're crimson red!! Oh yeah bend over more!!!)

She takes the antenna and put it back in its place. She then twists and moves it around, "There now the TV should work just fine." His face turns red and his jaw was wide open as he burns up with excitement. Asuka looks at him and pushes him back on the bed. Kira's eyes widen, "Asuka…what are you doing?" (Ooh…I'm starting to like this…keep going…)

Asuka crawls up and takes a towel and rubs his forehead. "Are you burning up?" Kira held back a moment, "Yes I think so…" She was on her hands and knees as she observed his eyes. Asuka then places her hand on his neck, cheek, and forehead. "You got the flu Kira…" He rest on his back and continued to stare at her eyes. He tried to move comfortably to the side of the bed.

Then his legs get tangled up with her legs as they fell together on the floor! Kira fell on top of Asuka as she laid flat on the floor. He placed one hand on her thigh and the other hand on her right breast. "What are you doing Kira?!" She smacked him across the face and disentangled herself from Kira. "You pervert!!" She continues to smack him until he got on his feet.

"Asuka it was an accident!! I didn't know where my hands landed!!!" She storms out of his room and Kira punches the pillows. "Damn it!! I messed up!!" Grimm peaks out the door and waves at Kira, "Looks like she is loyal to the foxes for sure right Kira?!! Haha loser!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Musou Mercenary Leaders**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right you guys! Sorry the last chapter was a bit of a challenge for me to write and for waiting. I apologize if your character gets less screen play or lines. So let's see how this chapter will turn out to be this time and if you got any ideas let me know and I will take it into consideration. [ Asuka

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zephyr tosses and turns in his sleep. He was dreaming about the World War III incident that happened a couple years ago. He grunts as if he was in pain, and his body turned to the side in aggravation.

"_Takaiyo!!! Where are you going?!! The building will not withstand the weapons of mass destruction! We have to escape now!!!" Takaiyo shoves Zephyr to the wall, "I'm not leaving unless I find Asuka!!" Zephyr loosened up Takaiyo's grip, "What do you mean?! Discipter said that she escaped the facility!!" _

_His friend turns away, "No…she went back to retrieve something important. I have to get to her before it's too late!" Zephyr held Takaiyo back, "You have to go with the guys!! We need you to help us escape the island!! I'll go find Asuka and meet up with everyone!" Takaiyo sighs, "You get outta here now!!"_

_Zephyr's body slammed against the wall as he watches Takaiyo turn around. "Taka-kun…why are you doing this?!" He stops and looks back at Zephyr, "You don't understand me at all…I…really…L--- her." Before he could say his last few words the building collapsed from the ceiling. Zephyr couldn't help but run to safety. "No…my friends might be buried there!!!" He starts to panic and begins to dig from the ruins. "Taka-kun!!! Asuka-chan!!!" His friends pulled him away and pointed to the rescue helicopter._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wakes up drenched in fear and sweat, (It's just a nightmare…Takaiyo did you really die that day? Asuka seems to be fine but I know she is suffering inside…she chooses not to show it by hiding her emotions. Is the girl that I dream about; the same one I hope she would turn out to be?)

Zephyr grabs a granola bar and chugs down a pint of milk. He then runs off to school and checks his watch. (Why am I getting these flashbacks? Everyone is accounted for except Takaiyo and Takeshi. I wonder if she ever tries to remember the old days. Perhaps it is best if we don't remind her?)

He continues to run at a steady pace and ran past the dormitory of the academy. Pepper popped out and jumped in front of Zephyr's path. "Good morning Major!" Zephyr stops then blinks, "Oh hello there…" Pepper stood impatiently, "I'm not here to challenge you. I just would like to talk with you." He gave Pepper a cold look, "What do you want to talk about?" He smiles at Zephyr, "About that 1st Lieutenant!"

They continued to walk to the school yard, "You mean Grimm? What about him?" Pepper turned away, "Do you know where he's at?" Zephyr nods, "Yes. He stayed over the Captain's house for the night."

He pauses, "Wait…okay I've been gone for like a day and already they have selected the Officers?!" Zephyr holds onto his backpack and then pulls out his file. "Yes according to the list here." Pepper looks at the roster, "So then who are these new transfer students? There's a high ranking female in the merc corp?!"

Zephyr smiles, "Yeah her name is Asuka…you missed out the ceremony yesterday morning. Anyhow I'm gotta go now because there is an expected C/O meeting." Pepper nods his head, "If you see Grimm tell him to meet me at the court yard after school for me." Zephyr shook his head, "Ditto. I'll inform him."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimm was sound asleep while Kira couldn't sleep from that humiliation. He stared up at the ceiling and blinked, (Wow…ok sleep…oh what time is it? All right Kira…apologize…bow…say your sorry. Hopefully she got over it overnight? Ahh!!! What am I saying?! She's a prodigy and a miko so what am I going to do? Right…we have to go to school together…gah!! Okay I have to judge upon her reactions!!)

Asuka began to dream and recollect more memories. Kira slowly jumped out of bed and walked down the hall as he peaked in her bedroom. (Asuka…I wonder if she's all right? She must be starting to remember the past?) She kept mumbling in her sleep as she recalled some important flashbacks.

_Her body looked so lifeless as the ocean and cold water swept up over the girl. The young man ran over and checked her pulse, "Thank goodness. You're all right…you'll be safe with me…" He carried Asuka's body to his home and started a fire. He sat there all day until she woke up. She was alarmed and panics as she questions the man, "Where am I? Uh…who are you?! Why am I here?!"_

_The man sadly turns away and picks up a warm blanket, "Lady Ohaku had to change you out of that torn white dress. I'm sorry but I didn't want you to get a cold." She starts to cough and her body shakes and shivers from the cold. "Don't worry…I won't hurt you. You can leave whenever you like, but for now please recuperate. You're sick so it's best that you rest and lie down to gain your strength back."_

_He gently placed her back down and rubbed her forehead softly, "I'm gonna take care of you." Asuka's eyes started to get blurry, "What's your name? Have we met before?" He smiles, "Takaiyo…yes but for now you should go to sleep." She blinks slowly and then passes out, "You're Taka—I don't remember…"_

Kira opens the door and looks at the clock. He walks over to Asuka and gently shakes her, "Hey wake up…" She slowly turns and rubs her eyes, "Kira? What are you still doing up?" He looked at her, "You were having a bad dream? No? Look…I want to apologize from last night Asuka." She shook her head, "No…its okay sir. It's nothing peculiar…I should make breakfast for you and the Lieutenant."

She pulls the covers off and quickly gets on her feet. He couldn't help but notice her sexy, slim curves and her legs. It was as if a Goddess had awoken from her slumber from a never-ending dream.

The Major observes the Captain's room, (I don't see any robes…that is one strange yet openly modest girl. Oh well I might as well get ready and meet her down for breakfast.) He walks down the hall as Grimm busts the door wide open. They stared at each other then the vacant bath room.

Kira speed walks down the hall, while Grimm rushes down, and the both fought in front of the bath room. Meanwhile, Asuka prepared the eggs to make omelets and made pancakes. She sets out different boxes of cereal, syrup, and milk on the table along with orange juice. She sets her backpack to the side near the front door and sat down waiting for the guys to get down to the dining table.

Grimm huffed, "First come, first serve!!! Move it!! I gotta take a piss!!!" Kira shoves Grimm, "No I have to use it!! As a high ranked officer, I get to go first!!!" They faced each other off and grunts in anger by fighting their way to the bath room door. Grimm stopped, "This is the Captain's home! Let's not cause any damage." Kira paused, "You're right! There's only one way to settle this!!" Grimm nods, "Rock, paper, scissors!!!"

Kira agrees and nods his head, "Okay best out of 3! Alright let's go!!" Grimm shook his head and then had rock while Kira had scissors. The next round Kira had paper while Grimm had scissors. The final round Grimm had paper while Kira had rock. Grimm raises his voice, "I win!!! Haha!! Now you gotta wait until I'm done showering, taking my sweet ass time in the toilet, and brushing my teeth!!"

Grimm runs through the door, slams it shut, and laughs inside the bath room. Kira pounds on the door and struggles to open the door that's already locked. He yells, "Come on Grimm!!! Hurry up!!! I can't hold it!!!" Grimm starts to hum a song and turns on the shower. "I can't hear you!! Hahaha!!!"

He was aggravated and begins to knock on the door, "Please just let me in! It will only take a minute!!" He starts to hop up and down in frustration. "Grimm!!! Come on!! I won't take long!!" Grimm brushes his teeth and takes his time. "I won fair and square now you gotta wait! I don't care if you're a higher rank!"

Kira growls and runs down the stairs. "I gotta go really bad!!" He keeps running then rushes down the hall until he bumps into Asuka. She fell back down and he landed flat on top of her. "Asuka-chan!!! I'm sorry…where is the next bath room on this floor?" She tries to get up, "Ouch!! Watch where you're going Kira!" She starts to rub her chest, "That really hurts ya know…ow…" He was getting turned on.

He quickly jumps to his feet, "I can't take the pressure! Bath room!! Please Asuka?!!" The thoughts of her rubbing her chest entered his mind and he shook it off. (Bad time to be thinking of a pervy moment.) She points down the hall and he slide inside the door. Asuka slowly got back on her feet, "What's he in a rush for this morning?" She walks by the bathroom , "You know Kira…the master bedroom had one inside."

Kira relieves himself and sighs, "I'm such an idiot!" Asuka giggles outside the bathroom as he walked out to see her. He turns red, "I…I'm sorry I knocked ya down." Asuka turns her head away, "Just go to the table and have breakfast. It was just an accident Kira…next time be careful…you ran right into me."

Grimm gets ready and puts on his academy uniform. He fixes his hair and sprays his cologne, "There now I'm set to go." He walks down the steps to see Kira and Asuka sitting over at the dining table. "Mm…breakfast smells really good!" Asuka smiles, "Yeah have as much as you want!"

Together the split the pancakes evenly, ate the omelets, and the boys argued over the last piece of bacon and sausage. Asuka watched as they forked the last piece. "Looks like I should have made more?" Kira shook his head, "No Grimm is just being greedy! I was going to give it to Asuka-chan!"

Asuka waved her hands, "No thank you." Grimm lets go of the sausage link, while Kira eats it and said, "You cheater! I had dibs on that sausage!" Grimm quickly snatches the bacon, "Ha this one is mine!" He gobbles it up and sticks his tongue out at Kira when Asuka wasn't looking. Kira smiles and rubs his stomach. The girl watched as the boys continued their rivalry as she cleared the table.

She starts to wash the dishes and Kira asked if she needed assistance. "Oh no…that's fine sir. You are a guest in my home so please let me take care of the chores." Kira stepped off to the side, "There's no need for you to be formal. You should get ready now Captain since your 1st Lieutenant is ready."

Asuka took quickly changes into her school outfit then wore her biker outfit to cover her uniform. She goes back into the kitchen. Kira questioned the foxes, "Anyhow…how are you both going back to school? My motorcycle is outside since one of my subordinates dropped it off last night."

The girl finishes washing the dishes and wiped her hands on the towel. The guys waited for her to grab her backpack. She walks out of the estate and guided them to a big huge garage. Asuka pushes the button, "You see Kira-kun…I have a motorcycle too!" Grimm ran to check it out, "Wow it looks to cool!!! It's a Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle…black & silver…one of the newest models that came out!!"

Kira looked at her, "Do you know how to ride one? Are you even old enough to ride this?" Asuka shook her head , "Maybe…well I am a prodigy so off course I have skills!" Kira checked out her bike, "This is a pretty sweet ride. So Captain are you gonna ride it to school? You're the only girl I know who can ride a sports bike."

Asuka smiles, "Well…what about Grimm?" Kira smirked, "He can walk to school! He has 2 legs so let your Lieutenant get some exercise!" Grimm snapped at Kira, "How about you walk to school while I bust your ride into little pieces!" Asuka spoke up, "Ok that's enough! Grimm I'll let you take the Ninja."

Grimm's eyes widen, "Ma'am…well then who are you riding with?" Kira stepped in, "You can ride with me. You have a reputation to consider...if Grimm rode with me that would make us seem gay. If he rode behind you then the student bodies would mock him." Asuka nods, "Well we all have to go to school…"

Kira looked at his Suzuki Hayabusa and then at Asuka's Kawasaki Ninja. "If you were to ride behind Grimm that would reflect your rank as if it was degraded by your under wing. Now if you were to ride along with me then your reputation will sustain with pride. Either way Asuka-chan it is your decision."

She thought for a minute, "Okay I've decided to allow Grimm to ride on my motorcycle. He drives and I'll ride with you to school and after school I'll ride with Grimm going back home." She carries her backpack and threw her keys at Grimm. Kira started his engine, "Hey Lieutenant!! I'll race you to school!!"

Asuka held onto Kira tightly, "No racing…Grimm are you sure you can handle my bike?" Grimm turned the bike on and rev up the engine, "Yes ma'am! All right Kira!! Let's see who gets to Musou first!!" They both started to race down the neighborhood blocks. They passed so many people and picked up their pace.

At the stoplight Grimm pulled the straps of his backpack down and pulls out his sunglasses. Asuka fixed her pink shades in place while Kira smiled at Grimm. After the light turned green, she held Kira tightly, and he couldn't help but smile the entire time. (Oh my kami!!! Wait till the guys see us together at school!)

Grimm turned the nozzle firmly and held his grip. (Damn it! Kira is such a freakin' show off!! Why does he get all the ladies? Wasn't she upset when he pulled a move last night?! I can't lose to him!!) Kira chuckles in excitement, "C'mon Grimm!!! Speed up!! We're at equal velocity and I have a passenger!!"

He grunts as he watches Kira's bike zoomed into the student's parking lot. The garage doors were open and Grimm sped past Kira. Asuka holds onto Kira as he jumped the motorcycle and cut through the parking spaces. All of the students gathered around and watched as Kira beat Grimm in the lot.

Grimm parks Asuka's motorcycle and huffed, "It wasn't my bike so I don't wanna mess up the Captain's Ninja." Kira gave a sarcastic look, "You may have won at her place but I won the heart of the Musou crowd." Asuka hops off the Hayabusa, "It's okay Grimm…it was your first time riding my Kawasaki. All right Kira-kun…you beat my assistant. I will challenge you after school so you can race me back home!"

Kira folded his arms, "All right Asuka-chan, but there's a catch!" Asuka looked into his eyes, "Oh yeah?" He smiles, "Yes…if I win then Grimm has to go back home. If I lose then I'll buy you lunch and dinner for 2 weeks!" Asuka blinks, "Well let's say if I win then Grimm can decide whether or not he wants to stay at my place. If I lose then I'll bring bento boxes of my home-made cooking to you for a month."

He shook her hand, "You got a deal Captain Asuka!!" She teases him, "Good luck Major Kira!" Kira stops as Asuka uses her hand to flip her ponytail to the side. She begins to pull down her biker pants and slowly takes off her biker jacket. Nazw starts to take pictures and Wan blocks his shot. "No Nazw!!!"

The guys began to whistle as they see a white low-cut blouse and her skirt flowing in the wind. Grimm turns and speaks, "Asuka-chan why did you wear it in the first place?" She smiles, "Well if I only had my skirt then people on the road would see my panties and the wind would draft my chest right? Hahaha! I'm just kidding…riding a bike saves gas and it's really hot outside. It's more appropriate for a rider."

Wan Yuan couldn't help but giggle, "Captain you are quite something! You're catching the guys' attention so come on!" Grimm and Kira turned red, "She's really something…." Nazw starts to take pictures and Asuka walks by then pulls out her Yo-Yo. Nazw looks at her toy, "Oh no…please don't hurt me!!" Asuka takes off her shades and placed them between her cleavage as it hangs on her blouse.

"You must be in the school yearbook? I'm sorry I hit you with my Yo-Yo but you made a pervy comment yesterday." Nazw hides his camera, "I'm sorry but you're new and yeah there's no photo of you or the other new girls in the yearbook!" Wan gently pushes Asuka to the side, "Captain Nazw is not in the yearbook!" Nazw revolted, "Well I just joined by the way…so hah you can't tell not to take pictures."

They look at the pass he was holding and Wan laughs, "I don't believe this…oh well Asuka let's brief over the student personnel of Flairefox." Asuka smiles, "Okay. Sorry eh…Nazw…we're busy." He begins to follow them as Jess shot him with a blow dart. "Uh ha!! I got you now perv!!!"

He jumps up in the air, "What the hell was that for?!!!" Jess looked directly at him, "You got sniffled! You leave my 1st Sergeant and my Captain alone!!!" Nazw snorted and stormed off, "Girls these days…sheesh…I'm only doing my job." Jess laughs and disses him as he left the garage area.

Pepper walks in and stops Grimm, "I'm away for a day and new people come to Musou High. I see you have become quite friendly with your Captain!" Grimm holds onto her keys and sets the alarm on her bike. "Shut up! I was placed under duty yesterday to guard my commanding officer against that playboy from Mount Olympus." Pepper stretches, "It doesn't matter because to me you seem close to that girl."

Grimm sighs and walks right past Pepper. Deez runs in, "Hey you're the one you cracked the windows in my car!! You owe me so pay up!!!" Necro corners Grimm, "You're not getting away this time. Too bad you're new girl left you all alone." Grimm spits on the ground, "She's not my girlfriend…why would I get any girl involved? To watch you cry babies lose to my fists!!"

Asuka ran back to her motorcycle and Wan followed her back to the garage. They both paused and the Captain spoke up, "Uh…is there a problem here?" Grimm turns around, "Don't worry about Asuka-chan…you and Wan go ahead to class." Asuka looks at the hounds, "Did something happen? Why are you planning to jump my assistant?" Necro laughs, "Are you the new girl's secretary now Grimm?!!"

Grimm grunts and punches the tail light out of a car. Pepper's eyes turned red, "My car!!! Okay that's it!!!" He grabs Grimm and punches him in the face and Deez jumped in to attack him from behind. Asuka yelled, "Ok stop it!!! I said cut it out!!! It's an order!!!" Grimm stood his ground and listened to his leader, while Wan pushed Deez and Pepper back. "That's enough! You should listen to her!!"

Asuka holds onto her necklace and closes her eyes. She focused her energy on the broken tail light casts her magic, "Trace on…recap and collect materialization. Restore!" Her hands began to glow as she fixed the damage done by Grimm. Deez and Pepper looked at their cars, "No way! How did you do that?!!!"

Wan and Grimm were shocked, "Amazing…this is your ability Captain?" Asuka opens her eyes, "I rarely like to show off my magic because people would take advantage of my abilities. Now that the damage has been undone will you please leave my Lieutenant alone?" Necro walked up to her, "What exactly is your job as an officer?" Asuka blinks, "It's a secret!! Oh well…lets all go to class now."

Grimm walks next to his Captain, "Why did you interrupt our battle? I can handle both of them without your assistance." Wan followed her officers, "She doesn't want you to get hurt. After all, you do get into a lot of fights lately. You need to relax!" Pepper and Deez examined their own vehicles. "Deez…she fixed it?! It's as if it never occurred…is there any possible magic that can do something like this?"

Deez started to touch his windshield and looked at the work Asuka has done. "She ain't no joke…no one in our mercenary force has that ability. We have to try to get her to go on our side before they make the selections for the Phoenix Squad." Pepper sighs, "I wanted to kick Grimm's ass!! Damn that girl!!! We owe her but at the same time…she peaks interest to the Dragon Triads and Mount Olympus."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hei was hanging outside in the courtyard around his Triad members. "Asuka!! You're Asian right?!" Asuka stops, "Yes…why do you ask?" He places his hand on her shoulder, "I want to let you know that me and my guys will protect you if you're in danger." She blinks, "Eh?" He smiles, "Because I said so that's why…not cuz you're Asian…but because we're the youngest officers in the mercenary forces."

Grimm pulls her arm gently, "Come on Captain! You're going to be late for the C/O meeting!" Hei crosses his arms, "Lieutenant! I'm not finish talking to her so stop interrupting!" Grimm stammers back, "You're really rude! How does your people get along with your mouth?!" Asuka covers Grimm's mouth, "Shh…don't give a higher ranked officer an attitude. Please be on your best behavior."

She lets go of Grimm and smiled at Hei with courtesy, "I'm sorry for his outburst Captain Hei. So all of the officers will be at the meeting?" Hei takes out a clipboard, "Here is everything you need to know Asuka. The rules and the concerns of Musou Academy. I'll walk with you to the conference room."

[Conference Room

Yiruma sat in a chair and Tsuyoi stood up drinking his coffee. The nurse Angel, escorted Discipter to the room, and Asuka's eyes became concerned of her 2nd Lieutenant. Anubite also came in to sit down and Jess sat in the corner with the foxes. Endetium and Zephyr rushed in and closed the door as soon as all the officers sat in the room. The Headmaster and Vice Principal rolled in a projector and pulled down the screen.

Endetium spoke up, "All right! Sir, all the cadet officers are all accounted for so let's begin." Angel shuts off the lights and the Headmaster spoke loud and clear. "As you well know…from now on…as long as you carry that insignia. The battles will commence at this school and your peers cannot challenge the Captain of the same force. I want you to be aware of the rules and consequences of being an officer."

The Vice Principal carries on the conversation, "This is to verify that all your hard work pays off and that you have proven to the student body that you are an official leader of a unit. Therefore, after the quarter ends then the preliminaries will begin. We will see who lives up to their reputation as the rank they are now and we will decide who will be the squad leader for Phoenix Squad."

Endetium slams his clipboard down, "Anyone has an opportunity to challenge me for that position as I've been in charge for awhile now. The leader will be able to select any members to travel the world and be official mercenaries. Only the strongest will survive out there as it will be an everyday mission. You will get free boarding, expenses, and will get paid for every foe that is defeated in the battlefield."

Hei spoke up, "Will it begin as soon as we walk outta the room?" Tsuyoi sips his coffee, "Exactly, so every student will be judged fairly so give it your all." Yiruma looked straight at the girls, "No offense but girls usually do not make it. I do wish you luck if you tried…" Asuka slams her book down, "How dare you belittle females!" Tsuyoi smiles at the thought of his student's spirit to defend her dignity.

Yiruma sarcastically stared at Asuka, "You may be a prodigy for somehow facing that Omega Weapon but there are tougher monsters out there lurking…" She turns her head away, "If that is so then how come you're not on the field?!" Tsuyoi chokes on his coffee and stares at Yiruma as he replied, "We teachers have been there and done that!" Asuka looks back at him, "I am not afraid Yiruma-sensei!"

Zephyr and Jess smacks Asuka's hand lightly to get her to stop talking back to the sensei. She takes a deep breath and faces the Headmaster, "There was a reason why I was transferred here! Now please give me the opportunity to accomplish my duties here as a student and not a miko!" Hei, Squash, Jess and the hounds look at Asuka, "You're a priestess?!" Endetium sighs, "Yes. It's her mission to serve us…"

Asuka lowers her head and stares at her hands as she was nervous. Zephyr placed his hand over hers, "Its okay…you're just under pressure." The Headmaster interrupted, "Asuka-san you have the choice to stay until your contract expires or complete the mission so you can go back home." Grimm looked at Asuka, "Does this mean you'll leave us when it's over?" She nods her head, "Hai…I have no choice…"

Endetium glanced at everyone, "You all have clipboards, the student profiles, even the teachers' directory, and your personal statistics. Starting from today the rules have changed unlike last year; so the leaders will be in charge while the teachers assist in the in-class sessions. Any questions then you can contact me or the Musou council. All right! The meeting has ended now please proceed on out."

Discipter looked down at the ground and Asuka blocks his way. "What happened to you?" He averted his eyes away from his Captain, "I was challenged by Anubite. It was a mage battle…I lost….I couldn't get up on my feet. He got hurt but his wounds aren't as bad as mine." Jess punched him in the arm, "You lost?!!"

Asuka pats him in the back, "We win some…we lose some…that's we continue to fight. At least you are still a 2nd Lieutenant…unless you don't like to work for me and rather serve Kira's force?" He shook his head, "No my girlfriend is in Mount Olympus. Ma'am may I request something under your permission?"

She nods, "What is it Discipter?" He begged by pulling her sleeve, "Can we transfer Vexen to Flairefox?! Please!!! I'll do any task you ask me to do!" Asuka looked into his eyes, "You seem serious…okay I'll see what I can do. I have to set a meeting and talk to Kira personally about recruiting Vexen."

Discipter was excited, "So does this mean she's a fox?!" Asuka shrugs, "No it means…we have to wait and see. Either Major Zephyr or I have to entice Kira in order to gain a member. Another way is to trade a member in exchange by similar circuit level. I promise you…I will do my best to get her on our side."

He thanks the Captain and runs off to find Vexen. Jess walks next to Asuka, "That's really nice of you to listen to people below you." She looks at Jess, "Rank has nothing to do with respecting one another…I want to be able to help everyone because we're a team." Grimm wanders off to find Mortal and Tay. "Grimm!!! Over here!!!" He runs and they end up doing a mosh type of greeting by jumping around.

A flock of boys surrounded Grimm, "What happened?!!! I heard you stayed at the new girl's house?!!" Grimm had a big smile on his face, "Yesterday was a dream come true. Every time she falls; I end up catching her. Every time my nose bleeds; she gets real close to check up on me!" Tay starts to shake Grimm, "What was she wearing at her place? Huh?!! Tell us!!!" His jaw drops, "Red silk laced night gown!"

Hei snuck up behind Grimm, "Oh really?!! Oh my God!! I'm gonna invite her over to my party!!" Grimm turns his head, "Don't even think about it!" Squash stood next to Hei, "Well just because we're dragons…it doesn't mean every mercenary force hates non-members. We all go to the same school and can talk to anyone we want…" Tay gives them a cold look, "You better not mess with our Captain."

Kira walks by, "Who are you talking about?" Necro sat on a long table, "The Flairefox Captain." Kira starts to blush and Hei narrows his eyes, "What did you do at her house?!" His jaw drops and he drools, "Asian girls like to wear skimpy night gowns…it was crimson red…wow…it was amazing eh Grimm?" He starts to day dream and snaps out of it, "Kira…knock it off…but oh yeah…I think it's becoming my favorite color now!"

Anubite's eyes turned to Asuka who was surrounded by a lot of students. "She seems pretty popular…I think it had to be when the girls' bullied her. I bought her a dress under your direct order Kira." He turns to his assistant, "Ah I knew I can count on you Anu! Yeah maybe she'll wear it to the party?"

All the guys watched as one of the new guys walked right past them. "Who is that guy? He looks so weird!" Hei's eyes averted to that fellow, "That's Enlil. Supposedly he knows about any weapon because he got to use them in the military. There's something about him that makes him creepy…"

Enlil walks by and checks out Insha, "Why hello there!" She tilts her head up, "What do you want?" He grins, "Do you like cookies?" She gave him a weird look, "What kind of question is that?" He places a cookie in his mouth, "You want it? I know you do!" She punches the cookie and then his face, "You sick pervert!!!" Insha storms off, "Hmph!! Know your place you dumbass!!" He laughs, "Oh yeah!! Hit me again!!!"

Anubite observed the situation, "Hei you're right…he is very creepy indeed." The guys watch as Enlil makes an encounter with Ino. "Why hello Ino-san…you look very cute today." She smiles, "Oh really? Thanks!" He taps her ass and then looked into her eyes, "How about me and you go steady?" Ino knee bashes him in the stomach, "How about you get a life?!! You stupid pervert!!! Don't you ever quit?!!"

Enlil stood tall and proud, "Come on! I just wanted to let you know I was interested in you!" The guys laugh in the background as they watch Enlil make a fool out of himself. Kira began to laugh, "Even Nazw gets away with it before getting attacked! What's this dude's problem?! He enjoys getting hurt!!" Enlil gets waved over by the hounds. Hei watches him leave, "Oh so he's a dog all right…"

Jacklyn starts chasing Yipp down the hallway, "Oh you're cute!!!" She jumps and hugs him tightly, "I found me a pirate!! Arr!!! Yarr!!!" Yipp begins to struggle, "I know…yarr..who are you?!!" She smiles, "I have a thing for pirates!!" He escapes her grip and runs off, "Will ya stop stalking me already?!!"

Nazw watches the two running down the hall. "That's it…you know the girls made the 'Anti-Perv Unit'. I say we make a pervy unit called 'Elite Perv Patrol' so the guys can go play show and tell with the girls!!"

Mortal eavesdrop onto their conversation, "Well whatever you say Nazw…I'm in because Uni keeps stalking me as well…so whatever makes it happen!" Necro ponders, "They have a whistle…hm…we could use a pager!" Nazw agrees, "Yeah so it's done…us men have to stick together to keep those girls in their place!!"

Necro smiles, "I'm making signs! I think a lot of guys will join!!" Lila blew her whistle, "I don't think so Nazw! You're club can't defeat mine!!!" He laughs, "What are you gonna do blow me up?! Bribe me with your cookies?! We have candy that blows up!" Necro begins to laugh, "Join the darkside you guys!!!"

Missy and Lily ran to follow Lila, "Did somebody say candy?!" Lila smacks the candy as it made a popping sound. "Don't take their bribery!!! They made a club against our APU!!!" Nazw grins, "Yeah we're the EPP. Elite Perv Patrol!!!" Nazw sets off an alarm and the guys carried the girls away.

Wan ran down to check what was happening, "Hey you put the girls down now!!" Nazw looked at Wan's rank, "No…I'm a higher rank than you. Besides I'm teaching these girls a lesson!!" Wan Yuan sighs, "You can have your club but let the girls go. Please!" Wan waves Jess over to talk to Nazw into calming down.

Jess interrupted the guys, "All right…you guys just started a club. That doesn't mean you have enough members like the APU." Nazw laughs hysterically, "There are more males in this academy over females. Well see about that…all right guys lets go!" Lila, Missy, and Lily pushed and knocked down the EPP members."

Wan walked right over to the girls, "Are you all okay? Geez…boys can't keep their hands to themselves. Hmph! All right let's all go to class. The Mercenary Leaders will have their own meeting so the Captain and Major may be away from class throughout the day. Come on!! It's time to get to class pronto!!"

Zephyr watches as Asuka walks away as she turns the corner of a hallway then disappears. Kira started to look all over for her and Grimm lost sight of his Captain. Endetium waited by the stairways, "Asuka-san…so I finally see that you're back in school. I see you have recovered a bit. How are ya today?"

She pauses and smiles, "I'm doing just fine…thanks for asking…um…" He pats her in the head, "What's the matter Asuka?" She looks up to the President, "So what does this mean? That I have authority as well? I don't have to be in class?" He grins, "As long as you're in for attendance and you assist the members of your mercenary force that's all that matters. You don't have to do much but lead them."

[School Rooftop

They both walk together on the rooftop and she clings her hands onto the gates, "I don't want to be treated any differently Endetium…my whole life I've been hoping that a school would treat me normally. Then again I don't recall my memories. After the impact, a young man saved my life and took me in his home."

Endetium pats her in the back, "Everyone suffered such losses after World War III, now majority of the world lives in poverty, and technology has become scarce. If anything…a mercenary officer is lucky to have such a privilege to gain rank and to obtain responsibility. You are the reason that the cadets live on. They want to learn from you and live to survive. I'm surprised everything has not come back to you…"

Asuka lay down on the desk table and looked up at the sky, "You're right Endetium-san…I am here for a reason and I won't let my guard down. I do this because I care about my people. Nothing will stop me…" He stretches, "Yeah well you are pretty damn loyal Asuka…what made you stick with Flairefox?"

Kira passes through the door and closes it, "I got your message Endetium-kun." His eyes averted and he saw Asuka lying down on the table. Endetium winks at him and whispers, "Like what you see eh Kira?" He walks over to the table and sits right beside her, "Asuka-chan…did I interrupt anything between you two?"

She yawns, "No…not really. I do have a favor to ask of you." He looks at her chest and looks away, "Yes?" Asuka pauses a moment and stares at the clouds drifting away. "I request for a cadet from your force to transfer to Flairefox." He breaths deeply, "Which person are we talking about here?"

Asuka turns to the side and leans in close to Kira, "Vexen. I want her on my side." Kira leans in closer and whispers, "Oh Vexen, but she is one of my best magic users. What do I get out of this?" She lays back down and then crosses her legs, "I help get rid of that flu of yours last night…you touched me…"

Endetium's eyes widen, "Kira?! What did you do?!!" Kira panicks, "I did nothing…I swear it was an accident!!" Asuka began to giggle, "Anyone that touches me and synchs my chakra recovers fast…that's just a strange ability of mine." Endetium gave Kira a cold look, "Kira…I can't believe you'd do that!"

Asuka scolds Kira, "I know! You're such a bad boy!!" Endetium and Asuka began to tease Kira. He looks at Asuka fidgeting slightly on the table, "You comfortable there? Did you get enough sleep?" She said, "Honestly…when do I ever sleep? I only take broken cat naps that last from 1-3 hours."

Kira stared at her, "That's not healthy…I didn't get enough sleep wanna take a nap up here during school?" Endetium smacks him behind the head. "Ouch!! What was that for?!!" He turns away, "Don't be rude…you changed the subject again…answer her question. Will Vexen transfer to the foxes?"

Asuka and Endetium waited for his answer as he replied, "I will allow you to have Vexen if you be my Captain for Mount Olympus!!" She quickly sits up and turns to Kira, "I cannot abandon my force to turn to yours! I am not traitor!!" He sadly turns the other direction, "Captain's rank has yet to be filled…I could not select a person yet." Asuka was disappointed, "Then who selected me to be Captain?"

Endetium sighs, "Zephyr was chosen to be the Major of your Battalion and selected you Asuka. The Headmaster would have made you a higher rank, but feels that you can connect to the Cadets." Asuka places her hands to her cheeks and look down at the ground. "I was just starting to get to know them and they made an effort to see if I was all right. Tell me…why didn't I go to Mount Olympus then?"

Kira spoke up, "Zephyr submitted his request and I was too late on that…the Vice Principal said that your abilities were in tune with Major Zephyr than mine. I want you on my side and we can work together!" Asuka eyes looked sad, "I promised Discipter that I would do whatever it takes in order for him to get closer to Vexen. I didn't think that I would have what it takes to join another mercenary force."

Hei busts through the door, "There you are Asuka-senpai!!!" She jumps, "Oh hallo Hei!" He shoves Kira, "That's a mere insult to another fellow Captain!!! Asuka why not join the Dragon Triads?!! We do not have a Major that is suitable!!" She begins to ponder, "What makes the 4 mercenary forces so different?"

The young Captain of the Dragon Triads began to speak, "My force focuses on the fighting styles such as the Martial Arts, we tend to use short-range attacks, and lack healing parties. In battle we rely on items because majority of the members emphasize more on offensive style by being in the front lines."

Kira places his hands behind his head and talks, "Mount Olympus focuses more on the Olympic sports training, exercises, direct and indirect magic which means elemental only, but no dark or light magic. Out in the battlefield we are the last resort and we use items too but we are only on defensive lines."

Endetium looked at the Captains, "Don't forget the Blood Hounds. There is no Captain selected for that force either. I have to finalize the formation so Hei I know you love being in the Dragon Triads. I will allow you to change sides if you wish Asuka. The Blood Hounds train like the Spartans having to unlock dark magic abilities, that force has no white magic users, and use long range attacks in the battlefield. Not that it matters when they use Ethers and Potions, but they are all tough customers."

Hei and Kira looked at Asuka until Zephyr barges in. He takes Asuka's hand, "Let's go Captain!" Kira pulls Asuka's other hand, "Hold on! Where do you think you're taking her? We were having a conference up here!" Zephyr gave him a cold glance, "She does not need to converse any further about our force. It sets a disadvantage!" Kira shook his head, "What's the point of all the rivalry? We are all in school!!"

Endetium leaned against the wall, "You guys just let her go! Let her decide for herself…we can't tell her what to do. We gotta give Asuka some time and space…I mean she still needs to recuperate her chakra."

Zephyr tries to pull Asuka to the side, "Come on…we really need to talk…" Kira blocks the door, "You may be her commanding officer but you have no right to control her like that." Asuka blinks and gets pushed to the side. "Zephyr its okay…Kira I'll just be on my way." Kira revolted, "No!! You're only agree to because it's out of fear. I want to challenge you Zephyr! If you lose then she will be my Captain!!!"

The wind blew and gusts surrounded them all as the sun faded in and out. Zephyr lets go of Asuka's arm, "This is stupid…no matter what will happen she will serve Flairefox. Isn't that right Asuka?" She began to step back, "My duty is to serve Flairefox for that's the force I was assigned to according to my contract."

Kira huffed, "All the people who attacked her yesterday...your people did not assist until the last minute. It wasn't until I took her to the infirmary that you all seem to care!" Zephyr shoves Kira, "She can handle it herself!! Why would I destroy her dignity if it was a girls' fight?! Asuka is stronger than you think!!"

He pushes Zephyr back, "I did not belittle the Captain at all!! I know she's strong but the lack of support to jump in to protect the leader?! My cadets have always stood up for me in order to avoid challenge granted by other peers!! Asuka is new to the school and so are you so there's a huge disadvantage!!"

Endetium ran and carries Asuka onto his should as he went off a distance. Hei blocks his face as the chakra and reiatsu fused together as the Majors go into a duel. She screams, "Hey put me down!!" He looks at her, "No way…this look like an extreme challenge so I need to safeguard you from the attacks." Asuka looks back at them, "This is my fault…they're fighting because of me." Hei turns around, "No it's not Asuka-senpai. You let them handle it themselves…they made it their problem not yours."

She glances at them while Endetium uses a force field to protect her. "I know Captain…it's a shame they place your service on the line. What can we do about it? Asuka you have to remember who you are because we know who you are…so today I want you to try to think back on your memories." She looks into Endetium's eyes, "It's not easy Ende…everytime I think back…it only hurts to know the truth…"

He pats her head, "Promise me you'll try…it only hurts your friends when you can't even recognize us. The last time that all of us has seen you was before you entered high school. It's a burden to remember everything and everyone you lost, but you have to do your best for our sake! We're counting on you Asuka!" Hei watches them and looks back at the guys charging up their energy, "Endetium why didn't you stop them?"

Endetium blinks and sighs, "If they want her to serve under a Major, one of them then they have to prove it and I'm the witness. I have to set a permanent contract for Asuka appointed to the winner." Hei observes the airwaves, "This is amazing…their energy levels are rising…what are your orders Ende?"

The President waves the young Captain, "I want you to make sure that no one interrupts this battle. Sorry you're gonna have to miss watching this fight, but we cannot have any interference." Hei nods his head, "Yes sir!!" The Dragon Triad leader rushed out of the force field and ran down the stairs. As soon as Hei gets down to the 3rd Floor; more cadets approach him, "Oh c'mon!! You are not permitted!!!"

Hei pulls a talisman out of his pocket and throws up in the air. It began to float and prevented anyone from going to the rooftop. "You got a problem then take it out on me!!" Grimm came running, "My commanding officers are up there!! What's going on Hei?!" He turns away, "Asuka is caught between a challenge to stay in Flairefox or to switch ranks to Mount Olympus. Kira and Zephyr are battling for her."

Grimm pulls out his Twin Dual Blades, "Ryugen! All right…if something happens to Asuka-chan then you're in my way!!" Jess runs down to meet up with Grimm, "Rumors have it that Asuka might lose her rank?!! What should we do?!" Grimm growls, "Rally up everyone outside the academy."

Wan Yuan looks at the Lieutenants, "I'll gather everyone!! Do we have to witness it?!" Anubite stopped in his tracks, "That idiot...Kira…all right…" He searches through the crowd, "Viral, Haitoku…spread out and relay the message!! All of the God of Gods, to meet outside to watch the battle!!"

They both nod their head, "Yes sir!!!" then ran off to search for all the cadets that bare the stallion emblem and school ID. Wan announced it on the intercom for the foxes, while Seiryu announced that the Stallions meet outside. Missy rushes out, "Hey you guys!! What's going on?!!"

Discipter checks out all the members, "Something is happening on the roof top!! Where's Grimm and Jess?!" Wan struggles in formation, "I will take care of this Discipter, so you can go on ahead!!" Jess ran up to them, "No Grimm orders us to await the results outside!! We have to follow our orders!!"

They waited impatiently and Seiryu stood next to Wan Yuan. "It would be nice to have a female officer in our unit. Major Zephyr should step down while he's at it or find another woman to take her place." Wan yells out, "Don't you dare talk about my Captain like that!" She builds up fire from the palm of her hand, "Flames of heat!!! Fire!!!" Seiryu dodges the attack, "Oh I see I can't mess with fire eh?!!"

He takes his steps back and uses a force field around Flairefox and Mount Olympus cadets. Lily looks and pointed, "Look you guys!!! 1ST Sergeant Wan Yuan is fighting a stallion!!" Discipter sees Wan casting fire magic and then stares up at the school rooftop, "Oh no…Asuka is it because of me and Vexen?"

Seiryu began to kick Wan Yuan as she blasted another attack, "Flames of Fist! Fury!!" She punches him in the stomach, "I won't let you guys make my Captain turn to your force!!" He casts his magic, "Aqua mirage!! Water!!!" Wan dodges the magic attack and slides to the side casting another fire spell. "You take back what you said!!" Seiryu scoffs, "No because you know our cause was to get her to switch over to our side!!"

Wan Yuan dodges his moves and falcon punches him to the side where he falls on his knees. They continued to battle as he cast a water spell and wind attack together. "Twister of storms! Hurricane!!!"

She falls back and struggles to get back up. Asuka pats Endetium down, "Sir…something is happening down there! Please let me down!!" Asuka runs up to the gates as her hands hold onto it, "Wan!!! You can beat him!!! Do your best!!!" Wan looks up to the top of the building and smiles, "Aye, aye Captain!!"

Asuka summons a Phoenix bird from the sky to send Wan a talisman scroll. Wan looks at her watch, _"Phoenix rise from the Fire! Phoenix Flare!! Use this as a final blow" _She holds the scroll tightly and dodges Seiryu's attacks. Seiryu glanced at the scroll, "What's that piece of paper going to do you?!! Lemme guess you cheated and now my future Captain is helping to assist you?!!" Wan swings her punches and uppercuts him.

Seiryu summons a water God, "You wanna mess with a summoner?! Fine then!! Aquatic Water!! Submerge!!! Arise from the waters Leviathan!!!" A water creature is released from a water crystal portal then attacks Wan. Jess screams out her name, "Wan Yuan!!! Watch out!! Just quit the battle!!!"

She gasps, "No way am I quitting!! Asuka believes in me!! Phoenix rise from the Fire!! Phoenix Flare!!!" The scroll begans to flame up and fly towards Seiryu as the summon beasts cancel each other's attacks. Phoenix and Leviathan fly in the air as Wan makes an effort to attack Seiryu, "Take that!!! Hahh!!!"

Wan Yuan punches him in the gut then uppercuts him. Seiryu flew back and Leviathan disappears as Phoenix spirals a flame of flare that encircled his body. "Gah!!! No I can't lose here!!! Not to a girl!!!"

Seiryu falls down on the ground unconscious as Haitoku and Viral help him up. Viral looked at Haitoku, "We need to take him to see the nurse. Angel should be in the infirmary." Haitoku nods his head, "Honestly you guys were of equal rank…I admire that you stick up for Asuka no matter what force she is in. Good luck to you 1st Sergeant! Either way…we should worry about the Captain right?"

Wan nods, "Yes! That's all that matters…I hope he learns his lesson. For some reason…I felt that this battle was unnecessary." The guys quickly take Seiryu away and Asuka breathes deeply in relief. (I'm glad you're okay Wan. I think you could do it on your own but I know he can summon Leviathan.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hei taps his foot impatiently, "Can't you wait to go up there when they're finished?" Grimm angrily puts his Ryugen back in his scabbards. "Who gave you that direct order?" Hei slowly holds onto his broadsword, "Direct order came from Endetium-san off course!" Ino hid by the hallway as she watch Grimm try to break through to go to the school rooftop. Hei pulls out his sword out of the sheath.

Grimm shakes his fists in frustration, "Come on Hei!!! At least let me get her outta there!! If something happens then I'm gonna break your face!!" Hei angrily casted a demi magic, "Say that one more time!! I know you are worried about Asuka-senpai!! I am not in your force yet I understand what it's like to lose your superior officer!!" Grimm does a backflip and slide back, "Dual Blades!! Thunder Wave!!!"

Ino sadly turns away, "So…he's falling for that girl?" The force of the attack blew Hei back to the stairs, "How dare you pull that move on me?!! Gah!!! I freakin' don't like people who piss me off!!! Grr…..argh!!!!" Hei casts a force field and then takes out his gun, "Cannon Blast!!! Step off Grimm!!"

Grimm sends it back at him by fusing his reiatsu into the sword, "Backlash Waves!!!" He swung his twin swords as he controlled his powers. Hei moved quickly a few steps to the side, "Why are you holding back?! Are ya afraid that you are losing your touch?!! You fought too many battles not long enough?!!"

Hei busts out another bazooka that was fused with spiritual particles. He shoots it out randomly and threw it down when he ran out of ammunition. Grimm falls back and was lying on the ground trying to regain his strength. Hei looked down at him, "It's no use Lieutenant…you've been shot that your chakra pressure points are broken circuits. Now enough with this and go back to your company formation."

Pepper walks down the hall holding files of Blood Hound members. He sees Ino and paused, "You still care about that boy?" Ino was a bit nervous, "No…I don't care about him!" Pepper smirks, "No point in trying to hide it when jealousy overcomes your emotions." She turns away, "Why should you care?" Pepper placed his hand on her shoulder, "I care because you're now apart of the Blood Hounds."

Ino looks at the file he was carrying, "What's that suppose to be?" Pepper glanced at the file, "These are confirmations of the new cadets that are with the Blood Hounds. You seem to have interest and I came to inform you that you are on our side. I'm a 2nd Lieutenant & 1st Platoon Leader. I see that you're busy watching one of our arch rivals." Ino faced away, "Non-sense!! I want to see Grimm lose!!"

Pepper shook his head, "Will it make you think any different if I got into a fight with him again?" She hesitates, "Quit asking me about him! He's a traitor!! He serves under Asuka's wings!!" Pepper was curious, "Who is this Asuka that most people speak about? A transfer student such as yourself?"

Ino clenches her fists, "The girl who got into a fight with me yesterday!! Argh!!! I could have won if the water had not interfered in my challenge!!" Pepper's eyes widen, "What is your rank? If you nearly beat that girl in that level then you surpass me as a Captain level." She flips the pages in her record, "I am a Command Sergeant Major. The leader of all NCOs now for the Blood Hounds, but I wanted her rank!!"

Pepper stepped off to the side, "Well…most people want to gain rank because that's where the respect is and where we get more money." Ino stares at his ID and rank, "Are you satisfied with your rank? Or do you have something against Grimm?" He chuckles, "He has something that I want that's all…"

Ino peeks at the corner to watch Hei and Grimm battle, "So you do seek to gain ranks…go figure…" Pepper smiles, "Well so do you! Oh well, I lost my opportunity but I'm sure there will be more challenges until the high ranking officers lose their touch." Ino walks away, "Grimm…you've really did change..."

Pepper watched as she walked past him. He looks at the left side as other people were witnessing the battle between Hei and Grimm. He spoke up, "Hey Grimm! How about we finish that battle from the other day?!!" Hei steps back into the force field and then crosses hi arms, "Go ahead Pepper! Fight him!"

Grimm stood still as he saw Pepper making his first move. "Come on 2nd Lieutenant!!! You wanna interfere with my battle against a Captain?!!" Pepper grins, "I admit that your blows damaged me to where I can't even go to school yesterday. Now that I know there's a female Captain…I want that rank of yours and if I have to then I will take it away from you by force!!!"

The 1st Lieutenant glimpsed at the force field which blocked the entrance to the school roof top. (Asuka-chan…Zephyr-kun….what is going on? All this turmoil is confusing Mount Olympus and Flairefox.) Pepper shoots out his magic, "Earth! Deadly Destruction!!!" The floor began to shake and Grimm was hanging off a cliff from the floor. He struggles to pull himself up and uses his sword to carry himself off the ledge.

He grunts and casted another spell to repair the floor. "You idiot you're gonna mess up the school!!!" Grimm used a teleportation spell by setting the place on his watch. The other students watched the dome were they continued their battle. Pepper pulls out his pistols and began to shoot Grimm.

Grimm runs around an Olympus arena and dodges the bullets. Pepper chuckles in excitement, "You dual swords cannot defeat a bullet nor reflect it?!!" He pauses for a moment, "Non-reflective weapons eh?!! Now shoot me!!!" Pepper began to load his pistols and shoot Grimm. He quickly uses his twin dragon swords to throw the bullets back at Pepper. They both fell back to catch their breath as more magic was casted. "Demi!!! Demolition gravity!!!"

Pepper hid behind some rocks to energize his chakra into the bullets. Grimm charges up his reiatsu and sends a shocking thunder wave that the rocks broke into little pieces. Pepper rolls off to the side, "Damn it!!! I'm running out of bullets!!" He takes the moment to stall Grimm by loading his weapons.

Grimm observes his pistols, (Before World War III…a bullet could kill anybody. Even a shot in the head or mouth, but things are different now. Medical technology has evolved to wear bullets cannot go deep into a person's skin. An individual can bleed but bullets are merely like paintballs. They hurt but rarely kill someone. These bullets that Pepper is shooting are the kinds that paralyze people for a day.)

He watches as Pepper points and aims his pistols, "Are you taking mental notes back there?!! These bullets take electromagnetic waves that paralyze your body for a couple or a few days!! You will bleed internally and feel sharp muscle pain all over your body!!! Be prepared for my next ammunition!!"

Grimm ducks and hides in the holes as Pepper began to use regular bullets. (Survival is everything these days…actually it was the work of the Ryuzaki clan that created this phenomenon. All thanks to their daughter…Asuka…she had to suffer being the experimentation so that people can live longer lives. Yet bullets are not as harmful as bombs, but they can be stopped from using magical force fields. Weapons of Mass Destruction is the more deadly to kill people because the "Wonders" are the true weapons.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pepper stops shooting and looks around for Grimm. He then finds him distracted and Grimm flipped sideways to escape it. Asuka's voice echoed from the roof top. _"You guys stop fighting!!! I'll just resign my position to someone who deserves it. I don't care if I'm a Private or I have no rank!! Please cut it out!!! I don't want you guys to beat each other to a bloody pulp over me!!! Zephyr!!! Kira!!!"_

Grimm looks up at the door to the school roof top until he got impatient. He charged for up his reiatsu and used a seal around his hand to blast down the force field. Pepper shot him in the leg and the poison began to spread throughout his body. He looks at Grimm, "How pathetic!! You didn't miss this shot!!!"

He turns around and hits Pepper with his lightning bolt attack combined with the Flare magic. Pepper flew back and grabbed one pistol while he shot Grim in the thigh and his upper back. Grimm breaks through the force field as Hei blocks his way. "Asuka-chan!!! Don't give your ranks!!! Don't you ever give up on me!!! I'm on my way…" Blood begins to spill out of his mouth as his wounds start to bleed out.

Hei and Pepper pulled out a stunner bazooka gun, while Grimm tries to get his body up by crawling up the stairs. "Asuka!!! You hear me…don't surrender your ranks!!! I want to be able to prove to you that I am under your wings!!" He tries to breathe and his arms began to shake as his hand reaches up as if he can grab the door knob. Hei looks down on him, "You will lose your ranks to Pepper if you don't fight."

Pepper saw the look in his eyes, "The new girl means that much to you?" Grimm eyes turned envious as it was half lit, "I've been searching and wondering where she disappeared off to and we finally meet again. She's a good friend of mine in the past…I would do anything to be able to serve under her command." He continues to crawl up the stairs as they watch his body begin to slow down.

Ino turns her head away as she peeked from the side of another hallway. She listens to Grimm and was terrified to see his inflicted injuries. It felt like her heart was slowing breaking as she finds out Asuka and Grimm had been childhood friends. "So she was the one he was searching for…not me? I thought I was the only one for you…but I guess I was wrong huh Grimm…there was someone else besides me…"

She wanted to run away, but she was shaking nervously as she wanted to help her ex-boyfriend. Pepper's pistols moved up and slowly moved down, "Sir…I cannot tarnish this guy's reputation. His loyalty and servitude is a stronger will for him to go to his Captain. Please sir!! Let him pass!!!"

Jess was watching her Lieutenant and listened to Pepper's words. Hei nods his head, "Please do not be eager to convince me!! This is the Executive President's orders that no one will pass through that door!!! Now Lieutenant withdraw the match or you leave me no choice!!!" Jess shouts out, "Grimm!!! You won't lose your rank since Pepper let it go!! C'mon you heard the Captain!! You can't interfere with the Majors' battle!!"

He keeps trying to crawl up the stairs and Hei showed no mercy. "All right you wish to be stubborn! I have my orders to follow so forgive me Lieutenant!" He charges up his bazooka and a huge blast of chi shot Grimm down as he rolled down the stairs. One of his hands reached back for his Ryugen sword and the other was trying to reach up for the door knob as he bleeds, "Asuka-chan…I'll be right there…"

Hei watches as he tries to get on his feet, "Lieutenant…the battle is over!! Give it up already before you lose your rank as well as Asuka-senpai!!" He grunts and quickly grabs one sword to focus his chakra onto his weapon. "Ryugen!!! Dragon's Blood!!!" A red dragon formed out of his sword as he hit Hei that made him fall back. "Ahh!!! I'll take you down with me!!!" He shoots his bazooka as it hits Grimm's body.

Grimm was forcefully slammed against the door and fell unconscious as he reaches out for Asuka. "Captain…I'm glad you're still safe…" He closes his eyes and his sword's spirit began to fade. Hei's body hit the wall causing a huge crack on the bricks as he looks up, "Damn it…I don't have the strength…Endetium you have to handle the situation now…my body ran out of chakra…"

Endetium stopped focusing on the force field and Asuka ran to Grimm's aid. "Lieutenant Grimm?!!! Oh my God!!! What happened to you?!! You're shot up and you're bleeding!!!" She rushes and places his head on her lap then she holds his hand. He was knocked out and then she looks down the steps where Hei was defeated. Jess and Pepper were helping the Dragon Triads leader with medical care.

Asuka held Grimm tightly, (I'm sorry Grimm…you guys…everyone it's my fault…if I had not been so careless and calculated the outcomes then this would never happen. I should have meditated to foresee these events, but I was worried about hospitality for Grimm and Kira.) She began to look at Kira's eyes as they were determined as Zephyr was focused on taking Kira down fast with ease.

She rests her head on Grimm's head, (I know Kira was sick but I did give him that special tea so he'd be back in school feeling better, but he did touch me…which caused him to pick up my feelings or my thoughts. Grimm might pick up my memories according to rumors by Sensei, but this is the only way to save Grimm from his injuries.) Her tears were held back as she was forced to watch the battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Location: School Rooftop

_**Kira vs. Zephyr**_

Zephyr runs and rushes pulling out a halberd and Kira blocks it with his saber. He dodges Zephyr's blows and focuses on his chakra to energize his saber. It began to light up where it turned a bright blue like a light saber. "I will do anything to have Asuka on my side!!! Why do you want to control her actions?!!"

Kira swiftly swings his saber around and then cuts Zephyr where his arm burned and began to bleed from the cut. Zephyr heals his wound with an herbal leaf and said, "I only want Asuka to meet the exceptions and potential as a leader for Flairefox!! You make it seem like she would betray our mercenary force by demanding to request her transfer to Mount Olympus' ideals!!"

Zephyr charges his halberd at Kira as his saber fell to the ground. He quickly rolls to the side to try to pick it up and Zephyr kicks it away. "What's the matter Major?!! You want my Captain that badly that you use your force of anticipation?!! She belongs to my side!!" Kira scoffs, "That's not the point Zeph!!! Have you forgotten that I know how you are already?!! You treat Asuka-chan like some object!!!"

Kira side kick thrusts Zephyr as he fell back and carried himself up by his weapon. Zephyr began to swing his halberd fast and then casts a Fire spell. He dodges the spell and casts, "Four Seasons…elemental blast!!!" A gentle wind blew as water, fire, and lightning spiraled from the ground that lifted Zephyr in the air. He tries to escape the magic spell, but his body slams to the ground as his halberd fell off the roof.

Discipter's eyes widen as he saw the Major's weapon fall from the rooftop. "Major Zephyr's weapon?!! Come on Zephyr-san!!! You have to beat Kira in order to keep Asuka's ranks!!!" Mortal looks up to the roof top, "Oh no!! If the Major loses then Flairefox has no Captain!! You can do it Zephyr!!!" Tay impatiently looks at the reiatsu flairing in the sky, "You just gotta win not for her sake but for ours!!"

Wan places her hand on Tay's shoulder, "We have to be ready no matter what happens…if he loses then we aren't suppose to turn to Asuka for our help. I hope she's okay up there…why did the guys have to drag her into this mess?" Tay looks down, "All the people up there must have a connection…" Discipter places his hand over his head, (This buzzing in my head…we have a connection? Do I really recall them being one of the Wonders? Are they the same kids who were treated like a lab rat like me?)

Discipter caught the halberd with his hands and hold onto it, while waiting to hear the results from the school president. Endetium closes his eyes and leans back on the gate, (We have a strong effect when it comes to Asuka's pride and her dignity. I guess because we remember the good old days where she was locked up in her room. There was no where for her to go and her family kept a close eye on her.)

Zephyr struggles on his feet, (Looks like magic is my last resort and hand-to-hand combat is what I got left as an option. Kira has been getting stronger; the last time we sparred I defeated him in 5 minutes and now he's about my level. If I could find an opening or discover a weak spot then I'll be the victor.)

Endetium blinks and observes the girl, (Asuka…she is still the little girl I remember as a child…nothing has really changed. All I know is she grew up to be a young lady and that she gained more confidence when she's around her friends. She always placed others before herself…which makes her so damn loyal…that her duties come as first priority. Her family comes first above all her friends as well…)

Kira stabs Zephyr's legs as he falls to the ground. Asuka slowly turns and closes her eyes, (I want the battle to end…Zephyr is getting hurt…I know he's just defending my pride. I should not interfere, but I can't watch him fall like how Grimm fought to be apart of the battle with Zephyr. What am I suppose to do?!! My feelings should not get involved with the guys' battle as it's the Musou rule of combat.)

Zephyr whimpers in pain, "Ahh!!!! My legs….ugh….I can still stand!!! I won't give her up to the likes of a Playboy!!!" He manages to stand on his feet and goes into battle stance. His hand covers one of his legs as he spills a potion to help close the wounds. Kira looks at Asuka's eyes and puts his saber away, "It's only fair to put my weapon to the side as you are not hold one yourself. I'll take it easy on you Zephy!!"

He shoves Kira back, "Just because a girl is here does not mean you have to pretend to be a gentleman!! I'm just letting you fight me on an easy level so let me boost it up a bit!!" Kira steps back and sees how Zephyr's eyes lit up. He casts and summons, "From the deepest mountains and from the dwelling ruins!!! I summon thee oh mighty Odin!!!" A legendary Norse God arrives upon his command.

Endetium's eyes widen, "Kira watch out!!! Zephyr!! Are you serious about summoning a God to defeat Kira?!!!" Asuka's jaw dropped in awe as she saw the full form of the God of War. Then Kira falls back and pulls out a scroll, "Flooded lands to adventurous journey!! I call you out of fear oh mighty Gilgamesh!!!" Asuka shifts her head as the summons face each other, "Gilgamesh. That's the God of Vengeance."

Endetium was amazed to see 2 legendary Gods fight each other to support their masters. (I wonder can anyone summon these heroes just by scrolls or talismans. If Asuka can lend her summon beast to Wan's aid then there are more to it then I can imagine. An officer that can summon has a high level of magic, but I for one do not use magic like they can achieve. Maybe I underestimated all of the officers' abilities?)

Asuka continues to watch Kira and Zephyr use the martial arts; while the legendary Gods attempt to defeat each other. Zephyr tries to be aware of Gilgamesh and uppercuts Kira in the jaw then punches him out. Kira sweeps his leg and does a drop kick to Zephyr's abdomen. Zephyr coughs out and began to puke, "I won't be defeated…you maybe a high leveled magic user but I can't lose to you!!!"

Kira pants and does a flying kick to his chest as Zephyr fell back on the ground. "You call me a Playboy yet have not learned of my capabilities!! I don't chase these girls around and I hold my reputation of Captain very highly!! Don't tell me that I cannot compare to the prefects of your skills!!!"

Zephyr crawls up and then his reiatsu power released as he continuously attacks Kira in rage. After he lost his chakra; Gilgamesh loses to Odin in the sky and the spiritual orb sprinkles back into Kira's saber. The blue spiritual particles then disappear and then Odin fades away as the green spiritual particles travel back to Zephyr's halberd. Kira takes the blows and couldn't block them, "Gah!!! Ugh!!! I have to win…Asuka…I've been trying my best…to win for you…so we fight side by side from now on…"

She lets go of Grimm's hand and healed his injuries. "You guys stop it!!! The summons disappeared so there's no point on continuing the battle!!! Come on now stop this!! We have to take Grimm to the infirmary!!" Zephyr looks back at Asuka as she was aiding his 1st Lieutenant. "Don't worry Asuka…this battle will be over soon!!!" Kira struggles getting up and his saber was broken into tiny pieces.

He threw his saber away, "I am not going to go down without a fight!! I need Asuka on my side…" She holds onto Grimm as the wind blew harder, "Why do you need me Kira?" Zephyr paused for a moment as he tries to regain his strength from the lost of his reiatsu and chakra.

Kira was spitting out blood and his wounds made him bleed, "It's hard to explain but I can only trust you if you're my Captain…but I don't want to be greedy…I want you to choose on your own. I also want to see you smile…Asuka do you know we have met since we were all children. Don't you remember?"

Zephyr walks up to Kira slow and charged up his final blow and picked up Kira by the collar. "Don't interfere with a fox…" He began to punch Kira in the face continuously until he blasted a chi full of his energy that knocked him out. Endetium had to restrain Zephyr, "That's enough!!! You'll kill your own childhood friend?!! Don't take it seriously Zeph!!! Either way Asuka is still Captain!!"

She was shaking nervously has she saw Kira's body fly into the air and landed near her spot. Asuka gently places Grimm on the ground and crawls to check up on Kira. "Zephyr!!! Please stop!!! Don't attack him anymore!!!" Endetium's restraint was lost as he pushed the president back.

He walks over to Asuka, "YOU have to choose ASUKA!! Is it going to be me or him?!!! Are you a traitor or are you my Captain?!!" She had tears in her eyes, "I don't know…" He demanded an answer, "It's either YES or NO?!! It's not that hard to answer Asuka!! If you turn to him then you let of all us down!!! That means all the Foxes fought for nothing to keep you as our leader!!" She closes her eyes deep into thought, "Zephyr…. I'm really sorry….I caused this problem in Musou Academy…"

Kira struggles to sit up and rest his head on Asuka's chest then grabs her hand, "A true leader wouldn't say such mental abuse. He shouldn't have to tell you or force you to feel a certain way by guilt. Ugh…you…are a great leader and I see a lot of potential in your way of teaching the others...so I want you to be happy. If you don't belong with my force then you can go back to Flairefox. You do not belong to Zephyr, me or anyone…so decide wisely what your future will bring to the cadets."

Endetium stomped his foot, "The battle is over!!!" Zephyr was going to punch Kira and he blocked it. When the Flairefox Executive Officer refused to withdraw his attack; he roundhouse kicked Zephyr and blasted a chi ball of energy. "Spiral Cosmos!!!" He then pick up Kira and threw him right next to Zephyr. The guys both laid on the ground, "The challenge is over…I made my decision…now listen up everyone!!"

Endetium grabs Asuka and helps her up and then turns to the cadets that waited outside. "Captain Asuka will temporarily be serving under Kira's command until further notice!!! Until a replacement has chosen which force whether Flairefox or Mount Olympus then has been resolved in order to prevent conflict of Asuka's leadership position!! Now scout out and handle your business!!!"

Asuka sadly looks away from Zephyr as he angrily storms out then kicks the door down. Endetium walks over and looks at Kira, "Congratulations Major Kira…your words touched me…but that doesn't mean you won the battle. It was a draw and the fight would never end as if you guys were trying to kill each other. Zephyr and you will have to manage sharing a Captain until we have one to fill the force's rank.

Kira smiles and rest his head back on Asuka's chest, "I worry about you Asuka-chan…I want you to know that I don't wish to control your actions. I ask that you do your best so we may work together side-by-side. It's better if we work as a team then be segregated by different foreces…" He closes his eyes and falls unconscious as she tries to recover his chakra and reiatsu level back to normal.

Endetium was relieved, "Asuka-san…the things a man would do for you…maybe you are not an approachable girl after all. Men just don't know when to stop when they care for a woman such as your self. She sadly looks at her hands, "I'm not worth fighting for Ende…I will only be someone's burden."

He pats her in the head, "Asuka you are a selfless girl…I give you that and I have respect for you. That's why I made the decision for you to choose which mercenary force that you like. So when we have found a replacement that there were no regrets and you had the choice to choose on your actions."

Endetium waves the security guards over, "We need Angel to come check Captain Hei and the paramedics to help carry Grim and Kira to the infirmary. Pronto!!!" Asuka watches as Kira was on the stretcher and Grimm was taken away to the 1st floor. "Sir…what are your orders?"

He looks at the paramedics as they take his friends down the steps, "Now don't blame yourself Asuka-san…you had nothing to do with the rule of ranks in Musou. I want you to stay with the guys and I'll go find Zephyr to calm him down. The other officers will take care of both of the forces so don't get stressed out. I want to be able to assist you as well because you are my favorite Captain."

Asuka nods, "Yes sir. As you command…I'll accompany them after the doctors have checked their status. Then if they are able to walk…I will make sure they get some bed rest." He looks into her eyes, "Will they be staying over at your place?" She tilts her head, "I'm not quite sure since it's their call."

Endetium sighs, "May I stay over at your house?" Asuka blinks, "Sure. You can stay as long as you want." He smiles, "Oh really? Well it's for business matters…I want to check up on Grimm and Kira since they are from both different forces. You and I are the same…we represent no force but protect everyone around us." She smiles, "If you say so but I'm glad you are assisting me with this matter it's not easy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wan takes command of Flairefox, "You guys heard the announcement!!! So I'm left in charge since the 1st Lieutenant and Captain is not currently active as of the moment. Therefore let's all go home and get ready for the new transition starting tomorrow. We will have to depend on ourselves, while Asuka-san will be busy serving for both units. We have to understand that this was not her decision either."

Discipter hugs Vexen, "This means that we're allies for now!!! Yay!!! I guess it kinda works out temporarily until the new Captain arrives in Musou Academy." Vexen nods her head, "There was so many battles today…why didn't they just form the peace treaty between Flairefox and Mount Olympus?" He stares at Zephyr who slammed the school entrance door. "Vexen I have no clue."

[Location: Infirmary

Endetium escorted Asuka down to the infirmary. She sat down and covered her face with her hands, "This has become a disaster…so many people fought today…it was not necessary." Endetium rubs her back gently, "You seem to blame yourself…Asuka-san its okay…that's how it is in Musou. Everyday is a challenge and only the strongest gain special rank. You should feel proud that people fight for you."

Kira and Grimm were under a respirator and Angel spoke up, "Lieutenant Squash!! You can take your Captain back home. He needs plenty of bed rest…it may take a day unless he wants to go back to school tomorrow." Tsuyoi puts his arm around Angel, "I see you've been working hard today for the cadets."

She smiles and looked concern, "Yesterday it was Captain Asuka and today more officers have been injured in battle. I don't see why Musou Academy has to establish these codes in order to prepare for combat. Tsuyoi rubs her behind and Angel swings her metal clipboard that smacked Hiro-sensei across the face.

Asuka begins to cure Grimm and Kira's injuries by holding their hands. She used up her chakra and Endetium caught her as she fell forward. Angel ran to her side, "What happened?!!" Endetium shakes Asuka gently, "Asuka!!! Hey wake up!!! Oh…don't tell me you used your Cure and Healing magic?"

Angel looks at the spiritual energy radiating from her hands. "Wow this is a rare healing technique only used by medical ninjas. She must have been raised by a Shinobi clan? "Healing Wind" is what this method of magic was used by Asuka-san. Only high leveled mikos are able to achieve this spell."

Tsuyoi nods his head, "She's my student so I take responsibility…ahh…Suki should have not done it when she has not fully recovered from yesterday's battle." Angel eyes showed her concern, "A girl worries about her team mates and would do anything to help them recuperate fast…it's our own instincts as a woman to take care of your people. Endetium…I want you to watch over her until she wakes up."

Grimm woke up and sees Kira resting, "Oh…uh what happened?" He looks over at Kira and then his Captain, (Asuka?!!!) until Endetium picked her up off her chair. She had her eyes closed and Tsuyoi spoke up, "Endetium did you drive your car to school?" He nods, "Yes sir. I will escort her back home."

The Lieutenant began to shake Asuka gently, "Oh come on…wake up!! Asuka…why did you heal my injuries? You overdid it when you helped Kira and I...you're too kind…" Tsuyoi crosses his arms, "Asuka is your friend so off course she was concerned when you guys passed out." Angel smiles with relief, "No further damage and she healed every wound and ailment. So all of you get some rest this afternoon."

Kira woke up and checks his cuts and wounds, "What it's as if they were never there?!!" Angel nods, "Yes all thanks to the Captain. She really does have remarkable abilities, but be sure to thank her later. Endetium carries Asuka out and all the cadets stood on the side at attention. They were looking as Kira and Grimm were following the Colonel. All the cadets were confused and began to speak out loud.

"Asuka passed out?!! Oh yeah she hasn't recovered from yesterday's battle!! Did she get into another fight? Maybe she used her magic? Isn't the Phoenix Summon hers? What about the other summons?"

Grimm sighs, (So technically I lost my battle…Hei was injured but was canceled by our attacks. Pepper would be the victor because he was able to walk away just fine. Damn it!!! I lost!!! To make matters worst…I made the Captain worry about me and she had to use her healing magic to cure me…)

Kira looks over at Grimm watching go deep into thought, "Don't worry Lieutenant…you were caught between a Captain and a 2nd Lieutenant so you fought a good match. We definitely owe Asuka a lot for treating our wounds. Are you staying at the estates? I will be staying until her chakra is restored."

All 3 of the guys get stopped by Zephyr, "We will all ride in my SUV…I am setting up a meeting at her house…so everyone get in!!" Kira turns his head away, "Grimm you take Asuka's motorcycle and I'll grab my bike. We have to bring it back home you know…" Endetium places Asuka in the back seat of Zephyr's vehicle. "All right Major…I brought my car to school so we will all follow you to the Ryuzaki Estates."

They all followed Zephyr's vehicle and reached the front gate. "Ok you guys…this looks like it will be a Guy's night out!!!" Endetium uses the keycard to open the gate and the keys to open the front door. He carries Asuka and places her on the sofa. "All right…we got some catching up to do…now speak up!!"


End file.
